


Gemstones, Photographs, and Galaxies/ Running Free

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Powers, Alien Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, SMUT OMFG SMUT, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO TIME LINES ARE DIFFERENT! AGE OF ULTRON HASN’T OCCURRED YET. Thank you and enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prism. 

I am called Prism. 

I wield crystals and gems. Precious to common. I pull them from the earth. From myself. I can take them from the jewelry in those around me. I am not Terran. I was captured and sold to Terran military as a child. My planet had been raided. The women and children all captured, sold to the highest bidder, the men wiped out. Our bodies adjust to the planets we are on. Quickly, efficiently. We are able to create any and all minerals from the planet we are on. 

I am forced to use my birth right to grow gems for them to sell. As I age I am turned to being there weapon. I scare people. Even the monsters that use me. I stop physically aging after what the Terran’s say is my twentieth birth year. My lavender skin and Lapis blue hair tend to scare people. Terran’s have a variety of skin tones and hair colors. 

Why am I judged so?

Being moved to a different facility this week. The Terran’s in charge have said that they are uprooting the entire project because the enemies had discovered their location. Which meant mine. This was decidedly good for me as it meant perhaps I could escape. Leave Terra and find my sisters and mother. I could feel that my sisters were assuredly still thriving, their vibrations reached me even here, mother’s she was to far away or shattered. 

I held no love for these human’s they burned all used my powers for themselves. I didn’t care to stay. But there was this machine they put on my to stifle my powers. Keep me weakest. I recall there was mentioned that the machine could inject me or was it burn me. They called it acid. Troublesome. Melting seemed a painful thing for living creature. 

“Prism, be good and behaved, we need to take your harnesses off, you’ll be fighting against our enemies, defending everyone while we get the data and machines out. We need you at full power, in your suit and armor.” The nice one, Dr. Ferro he was like a father…well a Terran father. Until he got killed. I was made to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

If Bucky was honest, he never expected to live this long. When Zola and Hydra had taken him prisoner he expected that to be his end. Yet as the beginning of the Hydra experiments grew...Bucky noticed a girl. He wasn't sure if she was real, as he was tortured to some degree throughout his days and nights. 

However regardless, the child ran through the labs, giggling at times, others seeming more like a spirit, a fairy...though as his ordeal drug on he began to believe that she was more of a ghost than anything. 

When the harsher "treatments and experiments" began, Bucky noticed that she appeared more often, sometimes staring at him, others...just wandering. The other scientists hardly paid attention though so he began to believe she was a fever dream. 

Occasionally, when the scientists weren't watching her...she would hold his hand, she would comfort him when he was in pain, and when he awoke later she would be gone. 

When Steve had saved him, he tried to make Steve understand, that she was there. that a child was in the labs. However since there was no intel of this, and Steve hadn't seen her. Ultimately Bucky had been forced to leave her behind...it didn't matter much, as eventually he was back where he started, drug up by hydra again and becoming someone wholly different.

When Bucky disappeared, and the Asset filled his shell, then his thoughts of the pixie, the colorful girl faded. He was trained to be a killer, to go on missions...and that was what he did. He never knew any different between being frozen...that is until she began to come around again.

Prism felt despair when her soldier was first taken from her, she'd given chase, traveling through the cement and metal walls. This Steve person was taking him away from her. The ugly Terran, and his loud suit. Her heart ached at the way Her soldier reacted, his inner chaos and the cracks in him had stopped, he was still static but the resonance between her soldier and the ugly thief was clear, the thief had to die. 

When she watched her soldier painstakingly cross the dangerous chasm she kept the beam steady and whole, the moment his feet hit solid platform she destroyed it, and came to his side. Behind him unseen by the ugly thief. She tugged his filthy, ratty uniform, letting her soldier know she was there, his eyes widened and he made to snatch her up.

But then the other, the Steve person came crashing to their side and her soldier turned to him, letting her go. She’d never felt such empty despair rip through her. She hated it, hated that the thief made Her soldier walk away from her. In her misery she bled herself in to the walls vanishing. Leaving the two to escape. 

She found Zola and The Red Skull and left with them. Zola said things here and there about needing to recapture her soldier. She listened hard. The experiments. The testing had already begun to prepare him for their future plans. Things moved so fast, it was insane and loud and constant chaos. She killed Americans left and right, always searching for her soldier. 

Then there was a battle on the train and there was her soldier, he was with the ugly thief. Zola ordered her to kill Captain America. She was in a small silvery iridescent one piece, that could pass for a flashy child’s bathing suit. She was obsidian black, molten lava in her veins, the harness was removed, she’d come from the front of the train, lave dripping from her hair, her eyes solid white. 

She was seething, Captain America saw her and she attacked hurling mineral weapons at him and his stupid ugly shield, then other Hydra agents interrupted, she couldn’t get to Captain America, she sees her soldier and her form changes she is pale milky blue, her eyes topaz, her hair a vibrant amber color, he coaxes her knowing who she is. 

She is elated, giddy, he came here to find her, he hadn’t forgotten her at all! “MY SOLDIER!” She cries her child’s voice quite loud.

She runs to him throwing her arms around his waist, he clutches her protecting, but she is hit in the back by that obnoxious shield and there’s the blast from one of Hydra’s weapons, her soldier is falling he could die, be gone permanently, she’s to tiny to protect all of him, but when he falls she dives after him, making herself heavier, her soldier embraces her and says he is sorry calls her kid. 

All she can do is hug him tightly and take the impact with a shield of gems. He is hurt his arms come off, but he breathes. He lives! She sends out a beacon to Dr. Zola and any near by Hydra agents that they survived. The soldier is hurt. He needs immediate medical attention. She is unharmed. She knows she can’t show any affection once the others arrive. So she sits and holds his remaining hand, protecting them from the icy air under a crystal clear dome. She kisses his cheeks and whispers that he isn’t allowed to leave her.

Bucky remembered a lot of what had happened for a time. But once Hydra wiped him all was gone. Except for Prism; every time he saw her, every instinct in him was to protect her. While the Hydra scientists experimented on him...she was nowhere to be found, yet as time passed that changed. She would hold his flesh hand, or even (after a few missions) would curl up on his chest and hold his hand. 

While The Asset was mostly in charge, there were times where he just let himself relax, and let himself feel the affectionate, protective nature that he felt for her.

As the years came and went, Prism grew physically, mentally, emotionally, still she was stunted in many things, social graces weren't her strong point, she had to work to filter herself in situations where she absolutely had to be social. Her favorite times were when her Winter Soldier was thawed and they could kill together. Gather what they needed if the job required it.

He was not him all the way. The longer he leapt through time the harder he was to see, past the fractures, but still even in his broken state their resonation stayed meshed. He was hers. Finally on a mission in America they ran in to Captain America again. 

They had to fight. To battle him, he tore away her soldiers mask, he knew him, remembered his friend before he was her soldier. He was damaged in a different way though deeply as well. It made Prism feel bad. But it let her know it was time to free themselves from Hydra.

When they were alone directly after a wipe that she knew didn't work fully she whispered to him, "It's time to leave My Soldier, when next we face the Avengers. We defect." She was old enough now that she could take care of him, her powers had grown, more then even Hydra knew, and now they had somewhere to go. People she could mend. For a true, good purpose. 

She could sense the guards coming to take her Soldier to refreeze him and before they arrived she cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to his.

Bucky returned her kiss, and agreed that it was time to free themselves. Sure, he was the Asset now, Bucky Barnes was a distant memory...yet even he knew that he no longer wanted to be their dancing monkey, their gun for hire. Prism saw him for what he was, a damaged beast ready to be set free, so he had to trust her to deliver them from their predicament. 

He let the guards freeze him once more, sleeping with the assurance that soon he would be free...THEY would be free.


	3. Chapter 3

Prism's body changed colors, once again she is the obsidian and onyx, volcanic creature, her hair dripping molten lava. She felt a ripple from Captain America as his memories clicked with recognition, she advanced toward her former "comrades" though they began to retreat, she pulled millions of minerals and gems of all qualities from the grounds around her.

The Avengers watched with varying fascination as she eviscerated and ripped apart their enemy, the attack was so severe, so sudden and unstoppable the Hydra agents could do nothing but die in utter agony, body parts flew through the air blood began pouring.

Steve held his shield over Natasha's head to protect her from danger. Natasha rolled her eyes "Brains are easier to was out of hair then you think.”

Bucky nods to her and moves forward closer to the avengers, standing facing the horde of Hydra as his hands twitched a little. He needed to do something, not just stand there. 

Yet as the blood and body parts flew he realized something that Prism hadn't calculated. One of the heads of their enemies hit Prism...in the head, with a resounding CRACK. Bucky blinked a bit, not having expected that one.

Prism had just powered down, once more amethyst and Jade, her hair once more hair, she was waving to the Avengers in what she hoped was a friendly fashion when suddenly pain, blinding pain in her skull. "Eek!" She squeaked in shock, her vision cutting out as she fell face first in the blood soaked, rubbled covered ground.

Hawkeye, saw the hit and cringed, they'd all heard the connect. It was loud, freakish. She was either dead or going to have a goose knot the size of Africa. 

Tony doubled over laughing his ass off, slapping his knee. Steve cringed, ignoring his instincts to take this time to lock up the pair for questioning he just stood there watching.

Hulk was also laughing, booming ground shaking guffaws. Natasha glared at him and he went silent. She advanced toward the Winter Soldier and the girl the KGB and others had dubbed The Doll. She clearly needed medical attention. 

Clint followed Nat as did Thor and Hulk.

Bucky watched Natasha cautiously as he moved to scoop up Prism, checking her for major injuries. She was injured by the hit, but it wasn't anything she couldn't recover from. 

Natasha reached them and sighed as Bucky covered her protectively "Winter Soldier, She needs medical attention. If you truly wish to join us then you need to trust us enough to treat her" She spoke in Russian. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes but nodded "If she is given time, in a dark quiet place she will recover. Her body is not like ours" he commented, lifting her easily "But I will trust your people. We do not wish to be slaves like we were to Hydra" 

This was the most he had said in a while, but something told him he needed to open and loosen up a bit.

Prism being unconscious wasn't there to explain what needed explaining, she knew that her Soldier wasn't fully adept at calm conversation. 

Steve closed in on Bucky, his heart in his throat. "Bucky... You can trust us you know. Trust me. I know it's been a REALLY long time but it's OK..." He fought the urge to reach out to him.

Thor cleared his throat. "Why does The Doll change colors like that? What is she?" 

Tony had Jarvis scanning her as they all loaded into the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier jet. He was going to find out no matter what.

Bucky nodded to Steve, the barest of smiles gracing his lips. he didn't quite remember yet but...recognition was coming. 

"As for what she is, she's...special. her name is Prism" he said to Thor, not going into detail as honestly he didn't know of any real detail, he was a soldier, not given the full briefing.

Everyone had tried asking questions but hadn't gotten far. The Winter Soldier was tight lipped, and didn't know all of the information. 

Tony snorted, "Clearly The Doll is the brains of this duo." That got him punched by Steve, "I'm flying the fucking jet! You don't hit the guy flying the fucking jet!" He whined.

Thor's booming laughter made everyone jump. "I foresee things getting quite interesting" 

Hawkeye was as close to Natasha as he could be with out crowding her, his oldest friend was going full Russian and he could barely keep up. He knew she could handle herself with no issue but after the few times he'd seen the Winter Soldier in action he'd become antsy.

Bruce had grabbed a few monitors and started to try attaching them to The Doll... Prism he mentally corrected himself. His hand had begun slipping under the fabric cupping her breast when the metal hand of the Winter Soldier clamped around his wrist, he had to take deep breathes. 

Steve's hand fell on Bucky's shoulder. "He is just trying to get vitals. He won't be inappropriate with her." He swallowed the lump, Bucky had always been a ladies man, always got the girl. Even in this state he had found a girl that he'd fallen for. After all these years he still had that intense protective scowl he got when he felt his woman was in danger, or that another was making eyes.

The Avengers landed atop Stark tower, all exiting the jet. Natasha, Clint and Bruce all lead The Winter Soldier, clutching the girl they now knew as Prism to a dark storage room, Thor coming in carrying a Hospital gurney and chair. "To sit on and lay her in" He explained. 

Bucky nodded at Steve, but got on the gurney with Prism in his arms, laying her comfortably where he could still protect her. "Thank you" he told Thor and the others softly "for the hospitality..." he was trying to be polite. He then looked to Natasha and spoke softly in Russian, telling her that they hadn't seen much kindness, but it was appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt that Natasha could understand him, on a deeper level than the rest...she seemed to be a kindred spirit of sorts, a weapon that was trained in violent torturous ways...but if there was hope for her then there would be hope for him as well.

Other then Hawkeye everyone filtered out leaving Natasha and him to watch over the Winter Soldier and The Doll. Though truth be told she wasn't a doll anymore. He'd heard the stories, of the inhuman little girl that killed mercilessly. Laughing and dancing in the corpse piles. When she wasn't riding on the Winter soldiers shoulder. 

This girl was alien for sure. At least as old as Steve and this guy. But she only looked barely out of her teens. This was going to be tumultuous at best, chaotic at worst. He hoped they really would be proper allies. 

Natasha replied in Russian, "How long have you been aware of things? How did ...Prism come to be a part of Hydra? Do you know? She looks really young but the whispers have dated back to you two being a duo since you first appeared." 

Tony had Jarvis recording the whole thing. As he and the rest of the Avengers watch and listen. Steve is against the spying but agrees that it's needed to keep Nat and Clint safe. He is hurting deeply with how Bucky cradles the woman, how he gets a special smile on his lips when he looked at her or speaks about her.

"As much as I remember..." Bucky thought for a moment "I can tell you that I remember more than I should, as Prism altered the machine that was used to wipe my mind so that each time it wiped less and less, so I am...closer to myself than I ever was" he commented 

"She is from a planet that was attacked, her people scattered to the edges of space. She wound up here, and was acquired by Hydra presumably long before my capture there initially...I remember bits and pieces of my first experiments, as she was there as a child though when The Captain...Steve, tried to save me the first time she stayed with Hydra for one reason or another. Along the way Hydra removed her reproductive system...forced her to have sex with soldiers though even when the threat of torture was imminent I refused" 

He sighed "She has no concept of real personal boundaries, as Hydra raised her to be fully nude most if not the entire time, but while I was frozen and thawed back and forth, leaping through time she was becoming an asset to Hydra. She developed technology she could affect at will and could shut down or power up at all times. She can draw minerals out of the earth, making her perfect for resource collection." 

He tried to maintain a level head as he systematically explained her origins, and why she was so valuable. "She is incredibly intelligent and has technological prowess far beyond me or most in Hydra...she even rivaled Zola's skill...though despite this she is also kind, aside from her penchant for violence. She was raised as a weapon so it is mostly all she knows...I believe you can understand that well." 

He chuckled slightly, smiling a little "I was going through a wipe once when she was younger, and woke with her curled up on my chest, smiling in her sleep and holding my flesh hand" he commented "It was a bit inappropriate, but a good example of her issue with social graces and boundaries.”

Her soldier was laughing, it woke her instantly, such a rare sound, adored and desired. "He conveniently leaves out the part where I was cradling a severed head missing a good deal of flesh from it's face, the one eye was dangling and brain matter was leaking on us both." She said groggily, tilting her head she smiled at him. "Hello my Soldier" She yawned, reaching up to touch her head and wincing, flinching away from her own hand. "I feel foolish for getting hit like that. I assume my soldier has given a run down, at least what he knows...What I've told him." 

Natasha nodded her eyes cast down, she knew all to well what happened to women turned assets in this world. She gripped the arm of her chair so hard the metal groaned, under the strain. 

Hawkeye was there in a instant, his hand clapped to her shoulder, squeezing hard enough to remind her where she was. He'd understood enough to know that Prism had suffered the same as Nat, a few things worse. "SO you just decided one day to what say fuck it and leave Hydra?" He was not so sure.

Prism was just opening her mouth to explain when Bucky's metal arm tightened around her and his lips pressed to her hair, she didn't really need much space to breathe so she merely enjoyed the elation that came with his possession of her. "My soldier... hehehe" She giggled "I was Hydra's first asset, from my infancy I have been their weapon, it was all I knew, nothing mattered but getting to kill Hydra's enemies.” 

“But then they started capturing Americans in the 30's and 40's, My soldier was there. His screams drew me. It was a sound that hurt me. My addled child's mind understood that I didn't like him suffering. I suppose this is where it started. I was still to young for attempted breeding. About five for so by human years. I could already strip weapons and upgrade them with out even looking. I was left to run around for the longest time. Always with a harness binding me." She sighed. “I’m responsible for hundreds of assassinations all before I was even sixteen earth years old. Many we carried out together… twelve I believe shared”

"I started watching my soldier. I'd claimed him in my mind the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew he was mine. We resonated. I was to young to think of escape. But I knew something had to change. They were fracturing him, tiny pieces chipping away even before Captain America first appeared. They'd messed with him, Zola couldn't fathom that I was capable of love in any fashion. Hatred and amusement yes. Obedience a definite. So he didn't bother keeping me away from him" 

She tapped Bucky's hand to show she meant him. "For months I was there in and out, he was in so much pain, it made me so angry so sad. Then one day when he was strapped down...I held his hand. He was shocked, he'd taken to thinking I was a figment. Something he dreamed up in a fever. "

"I kept staying with him as long as I was able. Under the lie that I wanted to watch him suffer. That I wanted to be there when he broke. Then Captain America came... My soldier tried to tell him about me. But I was off the books. There was no information on me. None that could be stolen anyway. Nothing to prove I was real. I was so angry. I hated The Captain America for taking my soldier. How dare he ruin my one bit of happy in so much madness and ink."

She bit her pale blue lip. "Then My soldier was back...After the train fight... We fell so far, he lost his arm because I was to petite to protect him. They froze him, wiped him, years and years, my only solace was when we killed together, he was frozen most of the time that I was growing, Hydra guessed my breeding age and they started trying to make more of me. My species...my race we can't breed with other races easily. We can NOT breed with humans at all. When My Soldier refused to harm me, they beat him and broke him, then they... took out my parts. That was not amusing in the least." She scowled. “Wanting to study them, see what they could use them for.”

"Things were changing for me over and over. I was changing I saw the way the treatments and torture were fracturing him. So I planned and waited and worked everything out. New York happened. The Avengers were born. I knew where we were going." She took a deep breath and fell silent.

Natasha nodded. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to fight for this kid...not kid...this …kid, yeah he would call her kid. He already wanted to protect her. She was like Nat in so many ways it sickened him.

Bruce had walked away when Bucky had begun telling their story, he knew what Nat had been through. It nearly broke him. Tony was silent, appalled. Steve mentally chided himself. He was angry for what they had suffered but still his jealousy over all the time she'd had with Bucky, the way she called him hers, it was pissing him off.

Natasha put her hand on Prism's arm gently "You are welcome with us" She said calmly "You and I are not so different, perhaps one day I'll explain the similarities" She smiled slightly "We've got a team here, and I think we do really well at it, the only thing you need to know is that The Captain doesn't exactly like lethal force unless it is absolutely necessary" She said simply, looking at Steve who nodded curtly. 

Bucky looked to Steve, and the others...before he looked at Natasha "We're willing to join up if you'll have us. It'll take me some time to return to who I was...if it is even possible, but I want to start somewhere" he added "besides, where Prism goes...I go" he added. He could sense tension with Steve, but he wasn't about to push it. He wasn't himself enough to try and bridge the gap between ‘em yet.

Prism shied away from the touch out of habit, but apologized. "Thank you for accepting us. Though I only really let him touch me. That makes sense, I hope..." She tried a polite smile before she turned in Bucky's embrace and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily, ignoring the others, she tugged his hair, mewling a bit, she was done with the explanations for now. There’d be time later.

Hawkeye gawked, his jaw hanging open. Steve felt himself flush, was she doing this on purpose? No way, no one knew how much he loved Bucky. Well Natasha knew, she knew everything, he crossed his arms and looked away. 

Tony stared at the screen, "Get naked, get naked, get naked" 

Pepper had come into the room where the others watched the screen, she saw that it wasn't a porno it was a live feed from the storage area, Nat and Clint were there, Tony's words irritated, she walked up behind him and poured her ice water on his head. "Will you calm down! What the hell are you imbeciles doing with this silly crap. Why are a pair of Prisoners necking in front of Nat and Clint...why are you watching. Thor I'm telling Jane"


	5. Chapter 5

Thor flailed to standing. "It is far from what it looks like Lady Pepper! Don't go telling my Jane what you think you have witnessed. This never ends well in the films and books you both read!" He gripped her shoulders remembering to be gentle.

Natasha chuckled a bit and nodded "it is understandable, I wasn't okay with touch for a long time after my experiences, and even know I'm only comfortable with certain people to initiate contact" she agreed "We'll...leave you two alone. Stark! Cut the fucking cameras!" She said sharply, glaring at the camera where she knew Tony was gawking. 

When Tony didn't show signs of complying, Thor just punched the console, shutting down the feed. "What the fuck Thor?" Tony asked with wide eyes. 

"I didn't want Natasha mad at me, she is the scariest Midgardian I've ever seen" Thor admitted with a shrug. 

"My apologies Lady Pepper, we...got a bit transfixed, she's fascinating" Thor said sheepishly "I've never seen anyone like her in the nine realms...please don't tell my Jane...she's almost as frightening as Natasha when she is angry”

Bucky kissed back eagerly, groping her ass a bit as he pressed closer to her. Honestly he didn't remember anything about affections for Steve, or Steve's affections for him...so he had no trouble with showing off a little bit.

Prism, groaned against Her soldiers mouth, his hands always sent fire through her body, burning away bad memories, "My soldier, mmm please? Now?" She pleaded, rubbing her chest against his, her nipples hard, waves coming off her, her lips capturing his again, lengthy moans and whimpers, her hand tugging at his uniform.

Haweye practically became a bolt of lightening in his attempt to escape the room, Natasha on his heels, the two dashed to the rest of the group. 

Pepper smiled. "Thank you Thor. It wasn't my set up so I don't mind." She smiled before glaring at Tony. "Someone better explain what I just walked in on. Why is that girl covered in paint? Who is that older guy with a metal arm groping her! WHY ARE THEY IN STORAGE!" 

Tony waved his hands and takes Pepper to a different seat making her sit down, he pulls all the video he's collected on the pair so far. Starting from their approach of the Avengers on the battle field. Pepper is amazed and horrified, Tony once again doubled over roaring with laughter when the decapitated skull cracks her head. 

Tony had Jarvis taking notes on everything. Highlighting the important things. Steve walks off to go work out. He is sick and angry and on edge. Best to destroy a punching bag then go attack a alien female that technically hasn't done him wrong.

Bucky smiled slightly "Anything for you my Prism" he purred, kissing her slowly as he rubbed against her, slowly managing to remove his top and moving to remove his trousers. 

"Lady Pepper, she isn't actually covered in paint, she's actually made of living minerals" he said simply with a shrug. Thor bowed slightly "I'm going to take my leave, I think Steve has need of someone to spar with. If you need me I'll be in the training area" he said simply, heading toward the training floor.

Prism was delighted with how open he was being, how well he was doing. "We're free... We aren't slaves anymore..." She giggled the sound ending on a moan as finally her Soldier was naked, she slipped her ugly revealing uniform off, her skin had turned a creamy red, her hair black, she was aroused, she shifted down the bed, lapping her tongue along Bucky's cock.

Tony held Bruce between himself and Pepper, it was safer. She was less likely to beat him if the Hulk was a possibility. Steve had stripped his shirt off his mind a riot of emotions, memories, all the times he'd convinced himself that Bucky was dead and gone and he'd been a fool for loving him.

Bucky shivered a bit, moaning at her licking at his cock. He shuddered and slid his fingers through her hair gently, "mmm...Prism" he moaned "Fuck...to actually be free, never thought I'd see it" he admitted quietly. 

Steve worked out with Thor. He didn't know what he was expecting...his reunion with Bucky would never have been like in a movie, where Bucky suddenly remembered and loved him too. He was just going to have to realize that this was how things had to be. 

Prism wasn't a bad girl...he guessed. In fact he found a small sliver of comfort knowing Bucky had been with someone who loved him...even after Steve's failure to save him. 

He worked out, letting Thor help him to ease his tension, then decided to hang out with Thor a while, needing a day of R&R

Prism moaned, grinning cheekily, her hand replacing her mouth for a moment. "We don't have to hide. I can help you come back all the way. Still my Soldier but also the man you were" She crushed her lips to his, stroking him, as her hips rocked near his metal hand, "I love you my Soldier" Prism's fingers squeezed harder working him up.

Thor didn't know the depth of Steve's pain but he understood that it was related to matters of the heart. He took Steve to spend time with Darcy and his Jane breaking out Asgardian mead.

Bucky nodded, kissing her slowly "mmm...I like that idea" he moaned, shuddering as she stroked him, arching into her and shivering a bit. 

Steve made a slight error that night. Getting drunk on Asgardian mead caused him to spill EVERYTHING, telling Darcy and Jane exactly what had bothered him that day, with Thor hearing it too (which he would be embarrassed by in the morning.)

Prism shivered, her skin glowing softly. "Do you need me? Mmm need my body my soldier? Tell me" She purred, kissing and biting his neck, her small fangs welting him, her tongue caressing the vicious scars where flesh met metal.

Thor had clamped his large hand over Steve's mouth, his eyes landing on Darcy. "Show us whatever you are using to record this conversation friend Darcy. It is highly rude and I know you."

Darcy batted her lashes, shrugging innocently "I don't know what you mean...I left my phone and iPod at home…”

Bucky smiled "I always need you" he purred, "I love you Prism, and I am yours...completely" he purred seductively, his hands stroking all over Prism's body. 

Jane looked at Darcy sharply, putting on her "Natasha face" "Darcy I swear to every god in the universe I will have Thor throw you off the Bifrost if you record Steve in such a personal story, he can't help that we got him drunk!" Jane frowned

Prism cooed, the glow in her body brightening, "Always the right words, my love my Soldier my savior, I love you more then there are stars in the sky" Her lips found his again, kissing him passionately and she sank down, his thick, hard length impaling her, she moaned into his lips, rising up and lowering down over again.

Thor swooned at his woman's commanding voice, "I'll do it too friend Darcy."

Darcy sighed extremely dramatically. "FINE, FINE!" She pulled out her phone and iPod and turned them off. "Not like this would have been great for making money" She pouted.

Bucky moaned hungrily, thrusting deeply up into Prism, rocking his hips slowly and moaning in pleasure "Fuck...always so tight and warm" he moaned, 

Steve began to spill all of his woes. His feelings for Bucky which were never reciprocated, and all of what he regretted. He couldn't stop himself when he was drunk.

Prism arched, crying out, her breast bouncing, her hands, gripping the sides of his neck thumbs pressing tight around his Adam's apple, she'd found out early on that the pain they gave each other heightened their passion, "My love... hot, so hot and big" The alien female, rode him in long deep strokes, a myriad of colors rippling over her skin, the deeper he went the more precious gems and minerals pushed through the floor under the borrowed bed.

Thor clapped Steve's shoulder trying to be helpful. Darcy was confused as she hadn't really paid attention till Steven was drunk. "Why can't you just go to Bucky, stupid name by the way, and just tell him everything right now?" She leaned on the table, her hair falling around her. "Just go stick it down his throat. He'll like it"

Bucky shuddered in pleasure, fucking into her with primal passion. He fucked her wildly, his hands gripping her hips as the bed creaked with the force of their lovemaking. 

Jane actually face palmed, before she looked at Darcy "weren't you listening? Bucky is straight! That's the problem in a nutshell!" She shook her head a bit as Steve nodded, sniffling a little.

Prism felt her body reacting, quickly she was reaching her finish, she tilted her head to the side giving him her neck, he always bit her just right, god he was so deep, so rough, everything she needed was in him. 

Darcy sighed. "Yeah well, if he hasn't been getting any for so long then he's bound to at least give Stevie one roll in the hay"

Thor covered Steve's ears, "Darcy The Winter Soldier has a soul mate, the alien girl we spoke of! The one called The Doll. Who's name is Prism, the way The Winter Soldier’s name is Bucky!" He snapped. "We are here to help our friend, not make him feel worse!”

Bucky moaned in pleasure "Getting close Prism" He moaned, fucking her deeper and harder, his balls slapping against her as he fucked her eagerly. 

Steve looked at Jane as Thor covered his ears, not realizing how loud he was being "THOR HAS BIG HANDS!" he giggled uncontrollably before he shrugged "Not much can be done about it I s'pose, just nice to know people care" he muttered, taking another drink of his mead.

Her back arched, her cries growing in volume and frequency, her nails scratching his back, breaking skin, her free hand gripped his metal arm she forced his fingers to grip her throat, she rocked her hips in tight fast figure eights. "Together, together, almost there, my Soldier!"

Darcy jumped a bit when Steve shouted, then she busted out laughing. "Jane knows all about his big hands!!" She slapped the table laughing harder.

Thor took note of the way his hands covered much of Captain America's head, he smiled in a winning, cheerful way. "Indeed they are and of course we care Captain. You are a good and true man!”

Bucky moaned hungrily, gripping her throat, and as he felt her go over the edge of the orgasmic abyss he followed with her, thrusting deep and cumming into her with a loud cry of pleasure "Fuck! Yes, baby!!" he groaned 

Steve grinned at Darcy, chuckling a little at her comment, continuing to chat and relax with Thor, Darcy and Jane, feeling a little better, or at least being able to distract himself.

Prism keened, her teeth gritted, her eyes slammed shut, "Tak khorosho!" She cried out, shivering a top him, the orgasm had her frozen in pleasure, her pussy throbbing around his cock, when the last tremor ebbed she gasped, letting out the breath she'd been holding, her body sagging backwards, with a loud thump her back hit the bed. 

(Russian=So good)

Bucky relaxed against her, letting a light grin grace his features as he settled closer to Prism "mmm...hell of a way to celebrate our freedom" he purred with a smirk, kissing her slowly.

"Agreed. Mmm it's leaking out" She grinned, kissing him softly, she felt a tingling in the corners of her eyes, a tension in her throat. This was the first time they'd been left to just embrace and enjoy, no fear of discovery consuming them, her hands ran along his body, stopping at his chest over his heart.

Any time they'd lain together had been fast where ever they could, before they were forced to return to Hydra. "I think I'm happy..." She cleared her throat, feeling tears run down her face. "I'm certain I am happy, but I'm crying... I'm sorry" She laughed sniffling as quietly as she could.

Bucky smiled, wiping her tears away "It's okay, I think I understand" he nodded, kissing her again and holding her close, sighing contentedly "Just think, this will be the first time in ages that we actually get to rest”

He was right, they could rest. "I'm simultaneously tired and bubbling with energy" She grinned, kissing him lovingly, her strongest most raw emotions were reserved for him, alone with him, in private, it was what they were used to, but over time they could be more revealing around others, more relaxed. "I love you...James" She tested the name on her tongue, she preferred My Soldier.

Bucky smiled, kissing her lovingly "I love you as well Prism" he purred "You can call me Bucky, or James, or whatever you want" he added as an afterthought "I'm sure as we get used to freedom the preferred names will change" he shrugged "but for now I'm not picky”

"You'll always be My Soldier, James. We might truly have a home here with this myriad of people." She rubbed her cheek against his, pressing tender kisses now and then, her fingers running down his back, she felt a tacky wetness. "Ahh… heh, I got so excited I tore your skin" She put her fingers to her lips licking of his blood.

James chuckled and nodded, kissing her nose and nuzzling her gently, just enjoying the fact that for once they could relax and he actually...strangely felt safe.

Hours passed as they held each other, caressing here and there, kissing, talking, taking each other again, Prism had drawn more blood, after their last time, she'd taken a spot behind him lapping up his blood, cleaning the wounds, leaving loving kisses as she went, her legs tangled in his, her fingers tracing his muscled abs.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening wore on, and eventually (after hours of relaxation and caressing one another, satisfying their desires and celebrating their freedom,) Bucky fell asleep, holding Prism tightly and nuzzling her as he slept peacefully, free of the sounds of scientists working, free of his nightmares at the hands of Hydra...free to dream of what had been, and who he had been.

Prism dozed here and there, in and out of sleep, always waking in her soldiers arms. This must be what humans called heaven, they'd never had this, it was to perfect. She could hear his heart. It made her happy, yes this was happiness real and true. 

She was done sleeping, but she could read that James still needed more, true sleep, not induced, it was so quiet here she had to be careful and stealthy to get out of the bed, with out waking her beloved, she pressed a tender kiss to his warm lips before slipping from the room. Naked. Completely naked. There were machines calling out to her, needing fixing, needing upgrades, her special skills. 

She brightened, this would be a good way to make their new allies trust her and see some of her merit. The none lethal parts. Not killing was going to be difficult.

Natasha was already awake, she rarely slept much and when she did sleep a lengthy amount it was usually due to illness or medication for an injury. Jarvis had been kind enough to tell her that Prism was on the move, so Natasha decided to watch her a little, wanting to observe her and gauge her intentions.

Prism explored here and there letting the machines guide her, she came to the first area in need of upgrades, easily bypassing the coded locks. "Miss Potts birthday backwards... Really?" She cocked her head to the side. That was such an obvious choice, especially for anyone who'd read the files on Stark and all he knew.

The Iron Man suits were in here, the older models and his latest. She found a schematic or two for ones he'd yet to build. They were missing things. As she walked to the newest suit she folded her hands behind her back looking it over, "So lovely... Can be better" Prism reached out to caress the machine, when a voice called out to her, instinctively she formed a sword, looking around, however she almost immediately relaxed as her brain calculated the lack of physical resonance of any kind from the body. "Oh...oooh the A.I. known as Jarvis. Hello" She smiled spinning so the whole room could see her.

"Miss Prism, please vacate this area I'm fairly certain you aren't allowed in here." Jarvis examined her head to toe taking readings from every angle. 

"Prism is just fine. I'm not leaving I need to fix things, the machines are lonely and tired. I won't break anything." She pumped the right gems and stones through the Iron Man suit, not damaging a single thing nor allowing the additions to affect the appearance of the suit. "Jarvis please record. I have supplied ample energy boosters, cleaned the flow of power, it will be far more efficient and longer lasting. Less taxing on Mr Stark. I'll need to run tests on his heart, that thing is going to kill him if I don't improve it." 

Prism was just about to step out when a small object caught her eye. She easily discerned it was a tool used to play music, pecking a few images on the screen she jumped at just how loud the music came out. "Fascinating" The very naked woman plugged in the earphones and settled them in her ears as she wandered along the tower, feeding her upgrades into the walls and floors as she went. Everyone was still asleep. It was silent and peaceful. What she recalled open space feeling like. 

She listened to a variety of songs as she made her way into Jarvis's mainframe. She had learned the words to a particular artist called Lady Gaga. She began singing along, terribly. She was completely off key, but she didn't notice. She bypassed Jarvis's defenses and told him to calm down. She was helping.

"Ah Jarvis remind me to tell the others that when they start seeing news reports of random...seemingly random places across the world suffering explosions of any kind it's because I'm blowing up all the things I altered with in Hydra's hidden compounds, anywhere they had me. I'm currently working to decimate them. Also your voice is pleasing, you will make and attractive being" She added as an after thought.

Prism sank to her stomach, making a case to secure the music device in as she popped her upper body technically inside Jarvis. Still singing horribly.

Jarvis was in a panic, she refused to listen to him. She was in him, altering his power cores. He cut the sound to her but quickly patched his amplified voice into the kitchen where Tony had gotten Bruce drunk and they'd spent the night making ridiculous plans. "MISS PRISM IS IN MY MEMORY BANKS SIR! SHE IS AND HAS BEEN ALTERING THE LABS AND MACHINES HERE! SHE HAS TOUCHED THE SUIT SIR”

Natasha sighed softly "Jarvis! Calm yourself, I did a diagnostic on all of the machines, she has upgraded them. It is unlikely that she will harm you in anyway" She said simply "Tony, I'll take care of Prism, don't get up, and I swear to god if you wake up Pepper I'll dropkick you, it is bad enough that she has to do all your book keeping and shit" 

Natasha rolled her eyes, heading down to where Prism was. She was wearing a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants, crouching near Prism "May I ask what you are doing to Jarvis?" Natasha asked softly "I'm merely curious, if not a bit impressed by the improvements to the labs" She shrugged "also I felt I should mention I overheard you talking about fixing Tony's arc reactor, but the shrapnel in his chest was removed a few months ago, so Tony doesn't have the arc reactor implanted in his chest anymore”

Tony and Bruce leapt to their feet. "FUCK THAT! MY BABIES!" Tony bellowed as they ran to the servos taking the stairs and halls instead of the fairly fast elevators, shouting that he and Bruce were sleeping in the Kitchen were they'd been up all night brain storming.

Prism barely reacted to Nat until she finished speed boosting Jarvis and getting rid of that mind numbing low frequency hum he put off. Sitting up and moving to a crouch similar to Natasha's she paused mentally catching up with the questions and information Natasha provided.

"He isn't dying anymore? Well that's good. I cleared the lines of power, Jarvis will run smoother...the entire tower will run smoother, take less power, burn less resources, give more back to the power grids. In the long and short it will save Tony a mass amount of money. Things are now smoother and the obnoxious pitch that Jarvis gave off is gone. It's what made you tilt at times."

Bruce and Tony burst into the room loudly, shouting in unison, loud, Prism wasn't ready for loud. She reacted with out hesitation her mind and body automatically assuming she and Natasha were in danger. 

She launched herself backwards arcing through the air, her arms and hands twisting around Bruce's neck wrenching his head, her naked body pressed to his back, her shapely thigh curled around Banner's leg forcing him to his knees, her lower body twisting to kick Tony in the back of his head, her foot taking up the nape of his neck, the only reason either was alive was because she recalled she wasn't allowed to kill.

Bruce gurgled, staying very still even as he felt his face turning red, it had all happened so fast he wasn't even angry, just impressed and slightly thrown, why was she naked?! 

Tony struggled under her surprisingly strong foot, flailing. "SURRENDER! WE COME IN PEACE!! WHITE FLAG HOLY FUCK NUGGETS KILLER NAKED ALIEN BABE ON THE LOOSE!”

Natasha sighed "As much as I love seeing you manhandle Bruce and Tony...would you mind letting them go Sweetie?" She asked Prism with a smile "They're oddly protective of their technology, but I think Tony will approve of your alterations" She gave Tony a stern look "Perhaps we can find you some clothing as well? I mean I'm all for the nudist thing but...it will likely make the menfolk a bit uncomfortable" She admitted with a shrug.

Prism blinked. "Oh. I think I am supposed to apologize, I was...unprepared for such sudden volumes. Shouting always meant I was under attack when in a foreign place." She slowly carefully released both men, righting Bruce easily, she fixed his rumpled shirt. "I am sorry. Are you ok...I ... I seem to have left a slice from my nails on your jaw." She bowed then turned to Natasha.

"Uncomfortable? I am unpleasant to observe?" She looked herself over, checking for anything out of place. "I have told you Tony I'm not a babe, I am fully grown by earth standards."

Tony had scrabbled to his feet running complete diagnostics for the entire tower. "She..what...How? So fast...how long has she been....when did she...JARVIS report!" He babbled with the AI, ignoring the room.

Bruce kept his eyes on Natasha as he waited for Prism to finish patting him down, "I think this is a little much for so early in the morning. Miss Prism, why not go get some clothes to wear for now and have the ladies takes you shopping. Tell The Winter Sol-… Bucky… Your Soldier where you guys go to or take him along so he can get some clothes for casual wear as well." He was NOT looking at her.

Natasha smiled slightly "No dear, you aren't unpleasant to observe, it is just that human customs aren't so...comfortable with nudity." she explained "Perhaps we can discuss cultural differences and such as we go to get some things for you and Bucky to wear?" she offered with a smile, offering her hand to Prism, knowing that Prism would need to initiate the contact, as she herself had been unused to physical contact that wasn't violence. 

JARVIS answered Tony "She has optimized the tower and me it seems Sir, her technological prowess is quite astounding" he said simply "Mr Banner, I believe she perfected some of the things you were working on in your lab as well" JARVIS added

Prism stared at Natasha's hand, tingles running along her spine, the other woman was giving her the choice, her body flushed pink, it was her least favorite color so it became her shade of discomfort, steeling her resolve to integrate properly she took Natasha's hand, feeling only minor disgust. 

Not because of Nat but because skin that wasn't her soldier's. "I do need to learn a many things. Also can I keep that music device? I found a alien woman who sings a great many songs. I should like to find what planet she came from" She couldn't quite stop the trembling in her fingers, but she did mellow out to a more human pink, hair turning jade, her eyes topaz.

Natasha raised an eyebrow "of course you can keep it" she smiled warmly "I'll even teach you to add other songs to it" She smiled, gently taking the girl's hand, "Lady Gaga is actually Human...at least to my knowledge anyway, even if she looks like a Martian" she added with a slight smile "so, what are your favorite colors? we can start there when we start finding clothing for you" Natasha commented as they walked toward where Bucky was still resting. Natasha did NOT want to have to worry about Bucky waking up and becoming irate over where Prism was.

Prism brightened "She is human?!" This was new information. "I have so much to learn." She squeezed Natasha's hand "You are right in thinking that My Soldier would be upset to wake with me gone..." She walked through the unopened door, still clutching Natasha's hand, there was resistance, she tugged a few times then stuck her head through. "I forgot. Hee...Done that to James a few times. Use the door." 

When Natasha came through the door Prism was already leaping across the room to dive on Her Soldier, waking him violently. "AWAKEN MY LOVE! Now! Now, now!" She shook him, laughing as his head lolled around.

Natasha rubbed her head a little "...ouch" she said simply, feeling a bit...bruised by Prism's attempt to tug her through a wall. 

Bucky shot up in bed "What's wrong?!" he asked, reaching for a gun that wasn't there, looking around before he took a deep breath "Fuck, sorry" he rubbed his head a little

Prism reacted quickly, her fingers tugging his hair, her lips capturing his for a rough but quick kiss. "Safe now. Don't be sorry." She shifted her hips kissing him more to soothe him. "Nat wishes to get us clothes. Things we can wear everyday. I fixed Stark Tower, Jarvis was not amused and tattled... I may have attacked Stark and Banner." 

She leaned in close giggling secretively, her lips pressed to Bucky's ears. "Natasha offered me her hand and I actually took, I held it on my own" She whispered excitedly, her naked body pressed against Her Soldiers. He was still naked as well she realized only a thin sheet between them, her brain instantly switched and she focused on their night together, a moan pouring from her lips, she kissed him hard.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Prism. Buying clothes learning new things about the real world...Not getting lost on your man's beefcake special... Just saying" She had her hands on her hips her eyes on the ceiling. "There's a time and place. Especially for that. No I'm not explaining what a beefcake actually is just know that it's a term directed by some toward muscular men, with nice bodies”

Bucky kissed Prism gently before he smiled and nuzzled her "We can enjoy time in bed all you want after we go and get some clothing and supplies" he told Prism lovingly, "as much as I'd love to stay in bed, I'd love a shower...but I don't have any clothes to change into" he pointed out.

Prism tamped down a feeling of rejection, she knew it wasn't that. He was right and so was Natasha. "A shower! Right we need to be clean." She sniffed her hair and cringed. "I smell like old blood and JARVIS guts" Getting off Her Soldier she slid off the gurney, her feet hitting some of the gemstones she'd unwittingly pulled through the floor, they scattered. 

Natasha smiled. "We can get you some stuff to borrow that isn't the uniforms, Tony has a stock of Sweatpants and hoodies, in all sizes.”

Bucky nodded to Natasha "Good, I'll need Larges… well, possibly extra larges depending on how they are cut" he said with a shrug, as his arms were sometimes too big for the larges.

He walked with Natasha and Prism, his arm protectively wrapped around her (with a sheet covering her nudity) He had put his pants from the day before back on, but he was grateful to get a new (if temporary) change of clothes

Prism ran her hands over James' exposed skin, making little pleased sounds as she groped his muscles, "Don't worry my love, I can alter the shirts for you like I did with your uniform." She grinned. 

Natasha explained a few things here and there asking Prism if she could get her skin tone anymore of a viable human tone, "If you can't that's fine, we have makeup that can cover you. Your hair is fine so long as you don't get mad or change it randomly, plenty of people have "fashion" colors instead of normal hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce heard their voices as he ran around the corner he saw Prism. "YOU AMAZING GIRL THANK YOU!!!" He flung himself at her his eyes closed, arms opened wide, he clung tightly rubbing his face against the warm rough skin. A camera click and flash occurred and Bruce realized he wasn't hugging Prism.

Bucky had stepped in front of Prism protectively, and grunted as Bruce started...nuzzling him? Bucky took a few deep breaths before holding Bruce at Arms length "Prism doesn't really like to be touched" he said flatly 

"However...if you would like to explain what has you so excited I'm sure she'd be pleased to hear it..." he added with a slight sigh, glancing over at Natasha and wondering what she planned to do with that picture.

Prism's head was still spinning from just how quickly she'd been moved, her head peaking over James's shoulder, "Please refrain from trying to hug me. As my soldier says I dislike it. I do understand your elation but not the reason." Her arms wrapped around her beloved's stomach from behind him.

Natasha pulled out the iPod she'd been holding for Prism and sent the photo to it for her. She switched it to the background image. "Yes Bruce please tell us why you got all huggy jacket with Bucky?" She smirked, putting both devices back in her pockets. 

Bruce floundered for a moment, his face beet red. "Accident...I-I-I was and then I'm sorry I should have thought of that." He remembered why he was actually there. "PRISM! YOU ARE A GENIUS! You cracked a algorithm I've been stuck on for a year, it's a massive break through. It's kind of normal to hug a friend when something exciting has happened." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Bucky nodded "I see...Well it is good that Prism fixed your breakthrough" he smiled softly "We'll be heading to get clothing and supplies, is there anything you need us to get while we are out?" he asked politely.

Prism beamed, her smiled wide and bright, she loved the praise. "I am pleased to be useful for something good." Her eyes roamed Bruce up and down, she came from behind James not touching Bruce but only a breath away, then she looked to Natasha, back and forth between them. "You two resonate, there's cracks here that you fill with her, and she had gouges that she feels soothed only when you are with her." Her hands flexed like she was touching what she saw. "Things left unsaid hurt more then what might be said. Imagination can only get you so far. Stop being afraid."

Bruce's eyes widened, "What does she mean?" He looked to Bucky for some explanation, heat creeping up his face. Did that sound like what he thought it did? How could she possibly know... He hadn't hardly been around Nat the whole time since they'd met The Doll and The Winter Soldier.  
Bucky smiled slightly "She has...a sort of ability to stare into people and figure out their...problems" he said with a shrug "emotional, physical, mental scars laid bare" he said simply "She's the reason I'm a functioning...semi functioning human" he said simply. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow "Interesting...a word of advice Prism? be careful who you use that on, some people dislike their secrets laid bare, even if it might help them in the long run"

Prism blinked the overlay of Bruce and Natasha returning to normal. She saw them not their hidden places. "It's not something I can always stop. I will work on it. If I've caused offense I am sorry. I think." She shuffled back to James, resting her cheek on his chest for a moment. "You leave out that I wouldn't be half as ...humane if not for you." She tiptoed to plant a small kiss on his forehead." 

Bruce nodded pulling out a pda and taking notes, he was ignoring the possibilities opened by Prism. He couldn't put Natasha through his drama. "Prism when you are feeling gracious please let me interview you, I wish to learn more about just what you can do." He didn't wait for an answer but turned and wandered off lost in thought.

Bucky and Prism followed Natasha to the showers they had to take separate showers on Natasha's orders. Making sure that they actually cleaned up. When they came out Prism was a pleasant creamy jade color her hair lavender, eyes amber. She yawned and hung on James for a while letting him and Natasha paint her in human skin tones. After they got dressed, he'd had to carry her on his back as they met Jane and Darcy in the street level entrance.

Natasha introducing both James and Prism to Jane and Darcy. The four got in a car they borrowed from Tony, put the top down and drove to a unisex clothing store. Prism dozed a while during the drive.

Natasha smiled softy "No offense taken" she said simply, before leading them toward the showers.   
As she drove toward the clothing store. The women explained to Prism the customs of shopping, and how transactions worked. Natasha was sure that Hydra hadn't allowed her much interaction beyond killing. 

They also took the time to get to know Prism a bit, as Bucky just sat back and listened, leaving the ladies to their conversation

Prism processed everything she was told as well looking around at the people the encountered, the first place they stopped for her was a bra, which meant a stranger, albeit a woman had to measure her, Prism was thankful that she was wearing body paint, and a slouchy had given to her by Darcy which Darcy called a beanie, she had one hand sticking through the gap in the curtain holding James' flesh hand with a death grip, her body a bright disgusted hot pink beneath the make up, her eyes shut tight.

Darcy wanted to make so many comments, but Jane had her iPod hostage.

Bucky made a soothing sound as he stroked his hand over her fingers. Natasha was ready for a dispute at any moment, having commandeered a device made by Tony that would allow them to make a quick getaway if need be.

The shop woman noticed Prism's extreme discomfort and worked as quickly as she could. "32DD sweetie" She rambled off the rest of the measurements and left the changing room. 

Prism sank to the floor as if she were a balloon and someone pulled the plug, her hand slipping from Bucky's to help keep her face off the carpeted floor. 

Darcy kept quiet on her own this time feeling badly for the other woman. Jane ran to get her some cold water, not wanting to risk food in case the girl was upset enough to vomit.

Bucky moved to sit next to her "You did really well, I don't know that I wouldn't have punched her in your shoes" he admitted.

Natasha snorted "I did, the first time I had measurements after I left the red room" she admitted.

She melted into his, trying to disappear inside him. "I just kept thinking how easy it'd be to rip her head off... Don't let go I need a minute." Prism closed her eyes, pressing her face against his neck, till the shaking stopped.

Darcy went and grabbed a few things for Prism to wear, as Jane returned with a bottle of mineral water. "Here honey, this might help" She handed Bucky the water when he reached for it instead of Prism, she then left to help Darcy and make sure she didn't get her anything horrible.

Bucky handed Prism the water, thanking Jane and smiling kindly. He held her hand until she was ready, before he stood up again and looked to Natasha "Once we get Prism sorted I'll go find some clothes to wear" he told Natasha, who nodded 

"Once Darcy and Jane get back I'll assist" she answered with a shrug and smile "It won't take long, men are a bit easier to dress...no offense”

Prism pressed her lips to James' needing the safe contact. "I'm ok. Forgive me." She sighed heavily, pulling off the hat she rubbed her head, combing her fingers through the thick strands as she and James stood. 

As if on cue Jane and Darcy came back bickering over a few articles of lingerie, Darcy yanked it from Jane who had tried putting it back and scurried up to Bucky. "Yo, Winter, what do you think of this set? It's got support, it's a bit see through, and the color will look nice on most of the tones she can take on. Wouldn't you like to see her in this then take it off with your teeth later on for some bow chica wow, wow time?" The brunette thrust the garment in his face. A bra and panty set, in a medium blue with dark blue lace accents and trim, a few cute not obnoxious bows on them. 

Jane grumbled about death threats to the iPod. "Get it out of his face you are making a scene!" Jane tried to grab it but Darcy dodged her and put Bucky between herself and Jane.

Bucky looked at the Lingerie, raised an eyebrow, blushed a bit then shrugged "It looks nice, but i don't really understand the point of it when I'll be taking it off anyway" he pointed out 

He blinked a bit, plucking the Lingerie from Darcy's hand before handing it to Jane "I appreciate the thought but I'm not so sure we're...there yet" he said simply 

Natasha snickered, going off toward the men's section to track down some fashionable clothing (that was still practical)

Prism peeked over her soldiers shoulder. "I like that..." She nibbled her bottom lip, squeezing Bucky's shoulder. "Can I try it?" She reached out to Jane. "Please?" 

Darcy punched the air triumphantly, once more snatching it from Jane and handing it to Prism with out actually touching her. "I WIN!" She cheered sticking her tongue out at Jane.

"God Damn it, Darcy, Prism honey take these too try on every thing and if you need help let me or Bucky know...well let me know. Sorry Buck but I'm thinking you don't know how to hook a bra." She grinned pleasantly.

Bucky smiled and nodded "Good idea, I'm...not at all experienced with women's clothing. Do you ladies mind helping Prism while I look for some clothes?" he asked before he looked to Prism "Would you be alright with that?”

Prism nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "Just...don't take to long. We don't know who might have tried tracking us already. Keep your head down. Take this, if there's danger grab Natasha and throw this at the enemies feet as hard as you can." She formed a perfectly round clear crystal orb in her palm the center swirled with a toxic green. "Don't breathe it in." 

Jane and Darcy were floored by the instant switch in Prism's attitude, they exchanged looks then looked at her, and Bucky.

Bucky kissed back gently and nodded "I think we'll be fine, Natasha made sure we weren't followed or watched, and Hydra is scattered, but I'll be careful" he agreed, going to find some clothing. 

Natasha was surprisingly helpful, and before long they had found plenty for him to wear in his size, in varying colors other than black (Despite his insistence that black was practical)

Prism watched him leave, it was giving her heart palpitations, she clenched her fists. "I know he's coming back. We've been apart longer then this for darker reasons... I'm an adult... He is as well, Nat's there..." She repeated herself, as she tried on the clothes and undergarments Jane and Darcy picked out. "What's the significance of a Mouse in speckled dress? Mice don't wear clothes... Nor do ...any animals. Please explain?"

Darcy looked at Jane. "I don't care what you say I'm recording this conversation because she is FUCKING ADORABLE! Magda and Loki will LOVE her and so will Nat and Winter when they hear what they missed, Fuck you Jane it's happening, I won't show her naked lady bits."

Jane looked away. "Just shut up and do it. She is adorable. I want to hug her damn it! Prism it's a cartoon character Minnie Mouse. Try on the other clothes as well sweetie. pick combinations you like and then come out and show us. OK?"

Prism, did as requested and showed off the outfits, she managed to handle the bra on her own after being showed once how they fit. "Jane... Why wear a glass shoe running down stairs?" Prism stepped out pointing at the Cinderella screen-T "They would break unless I made them and not of glass"

Bucky was actually grateful for Natasha's help, as she helped him find clothing that both looked good, and was easy to move around in. He did agree with her a little that he would be needing a haircut soon though, as he'd be less recognizable by hydra agents if he had a shorter haircut since they never had let him cut his hair. 

This hadn't been an issue at first, since he was always being frozen...but now he'd have to be more careful. Eventually they came back to the group, with Bucky carrying an armload of clothes, with Natasha carrying belts for the pants and various other accessories for the outfits, as well as bracelets and things for Prism.

Darcy was in a chair laughing hysterically, Prism had tried putting tights and a garter belt on with out help then shuffled out awkwardly, Jane smacked Darcy's leg and tried to keep a straight face.

Prism sighed heavily. "This is more difficult then a twelve point restraint...I feel like my toes should not stick out here!" She huffed wiggling her toes through the rips she'd created, she looked at Darcy her face settling eyes looking deeper. "Darcy that boy...your assistant, unpaid, deeply in love with you, you with him, there's only so long he can handle stroking himself before he becomes frustrated, kiss him...suck his cock and fuck him, they way you imagine. He will worship you. Be your slave in a good way. You will make adorable babies together one day." 

She turned and shuffled back behind the curtain, ripping off the tights and getting untangled, Prism looked around and stuffed the ripped articles under the bench. 

Darcy gawked, utterly speechless, Jane wanted to know about herself and Thor as well, she was just about to ask when Bucky and Natasha returned with their load. Darcy was still frozen in shock holding up the phone still recording.

"Well, well, I see Prism was finally able to make Darcy Speechless" Natasha quipped, making Bucky chuckle. "How's it going in there Darling?" Bucky asked "We got my clothes, everything went well" he added, looking to Jane "Did everything go alright?" He asked Jane with a warm smile.

Prism flew out of the dressing room only half dressed, low cut jeans and a bra, she jumped in to James' arms, her legs wrapping around his hips as she held herself up, she rained kisses over his faced and neck. "I have discovered I have an over active imagination, I was worried. I'm glad you are returned to me, I have learned that princesses wear glass shoes and mice wear clothes and that Darcy actually can stop talking and that, that, I DON'T LIKE STOCKINGS!" She wrapped herself around him as tight as she could, to the point that some of the body make up was coming off and her bright green skin was showing in places.

Jane was beside herself, she grabbed Natasha knowing she was one of the few allowed too. "She did the thing...The thing you mentioned hehehe" Jane snorted loudly. "She read Darcy it's on video!" She cackled. "We also got her one video being the cutest fucking cutie ever" She shook Nat by her shoulders, Darcy was still speechless in her chair.

Nat chuckled "I can't WAIT to see how she shut Darcy up" she mused, chuckling at Jane and nodding at her as they talked. 

Bucky smiled lovingly "Mmm well, I am here, safe and sound beautiful" he purred "now come on, let's get you dressed so we can check out" he purred, kissing her gently as he sat her down so she could continue dressing.

Prism pulled him behind the curtain, showing him some shirts she really like and pointing out the mouse in clothes, she heard Jane remind her to leave the tags on the clothes she wore and only to let Nat take them off when they paid for them. "Affirmative!" 

Checking the curtain was fully closed she tugged on a off the shoulder deep green top with her stomach showing, the jeans were in place and she slipped on the soft raised heels boots, when she was covered up she relaxed and grabbed her soldier by his hair, pressing her lips to his hungrily, grinding her hips in to his. 

"I love you, James... I need you, soon" Her lips captured his again, her hand slipping inside his sweatpants she stroked him for a moment, grinning when he groaned for her, squeezed her.

Turning Prism gathered all the items they said she could have that fit her right and felt comfy, the different footwear and under garments and socks, NO STOCKINGS.

Everyone walked to the cash register, Bucky keeping Prism in front of him as best he could, damn she'd gotten him hard. The flimsy pants weren't meant for this. Darcy was mostly quiet only cracking jokes here and there. 

The young cashier rang them up a huge smile on her face, talk about huge commissions, there was at least four hundred dollars worth of items here. "Oh miss you've got a green smudge just there on your shoulder" She touched her own shoulder to gesture to the general area.

Jane waved it off, "We dyed our cousins hair green, and the one place we dripped some just haaad to be on her skin haha" She laughed, giving Prism a moment to change her hair green before she tugged off the hat she'd put back on.

Prism felt her now ocean green hair tumble down her back and shoulder's, a few strands falling in her face. "Yes...well... it's a messy process" She deadpanned, recalling a time when she saw more then a few agents change there hair color, for missions.

Bucky had his arm around Prism, and smiled softly as the checker finished ringing them up. 

Natasha grabbed most of the bags, thanking the woman before the group made their way back to the vehicle. "So, clothing has been successfully acquired...we'll need to get you both shampoo, Toothbrushes..." Natasha ran through a mental checklist of what they had at Avengers Tower

The five returned to the Avengers tower, Prism had taken to jingling the bracelets Her Soldier and Natasha had picked for her, she bypassed the security doors ignoring the guards as she went they were unimportant. Her stomach was growling, she absently wondered when she would be given food. It didn't occur to her to ask or take something for herself.

Jane and Darcy laughed watching the doormen just floundering and fearful, then JARVIS rang out over the speakers telling them to leave her be. She was not a threat. Darcy snapped her fingers. "Oooh Buuurn" She laughed chasing after Prism, she'd recovered from the shock earlier.

Jane apologized and pulled Natasha with her, heading to one of the three tv/movie rooms Tony had. They'd gotten the videos transferred from Darcy's phone to Jane's, as they ran through the tower they grabbed Clint and Thor as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha (being the level headed one) looked over to Prism as Bucky and Prism followed the group "Are either of you hungry? we've got a full kitchen..." She offered with a smile 

Thor grinned "I could make us all lunch! An Asgardian feast fit for a gathering of friends!" he grinned brightly, rubbing his hands together. 

Bucky nodded "I'm pretty hungry, Hydra kept us on a regimented eating schedule, but only fed us enough to keep us going" he said simply

Prism blinked, "We can ask? Take food?" She had to most bewildered look on her face. "I... I didn't know it was allowed... I would be delighted to eat with you all..." Her hair dusted the floor as she bowed.

Jane grabbed Thor's collar shaking him in short bursts. "Do you see this cute shit. I have been dealing with her all day! She is the cutest most adorable just UNF!" She threw her arms around Thor hugging him as hard as she could the way she wanted to Prism.

Darcy squealed she'd gotten that on camera as well. Tony's voice booming over the intercom's made everyone jump a bit. "We can all cook or get take out. Wait no not Winter or Doll... them I think would blow up my tower, OUCH!" He shouted "Pepper why did you hit me! Grr. STOP HITTING ME! New rule NO ONE SMACKS THE IRON MAN!" He bellowed, the mic cutting off. 

Clint just went with the flow "Prism, Winter let's go find something you like? Make it a kind of party for you two joining us." He held his arm out waiting for Prism to step in to him. "Come on kiddo, bet you've never had Pineapple and mango smoothies. 

Prism could see all of Clint, inside and out he was harmless, his intentions merely pure comradery, slowly she stepped close to him, letting his arm rest on her shoulders. It was freakishly devoid of disgust. She was alright. Breathing normal, heart rate steady. "You are a good man, Hawkeye" She whispered.

Natasha chuckled "Good going PEPPER!" She called before the comm went out, chuckling softly.

Bucky nodded "We're free now Prism, we don't have to ask for food now" he said simply as Thor hugged Jane then disentangled himself just enough to head toward the kitchen to work on food. 

Natasha might have wondered where Steve was, but Jane had mentioned earlier about the night before, and that Steve was hungover and sleeping it off. She'd have to check on him later.

Clint blushed. "I don't know about all that. But thanks"

Prism looked up at Barton. "You will be sad soon and I am sorry. Also I don't like your armpit smell it burns my nose. What the hell is a pineapple?" She ducked out of Barton's half hug walking to her soldier. "Oddly enough I hadn't considered that, my love. I don't precisely know what to ask for." She settled on to James' lap in the huge chair he'd taken. 

Tony and Pepper came in with a tray of different drinks, Jane and Thor could be heard in the kitchen laughing and generally being cute as a couple. "Let's see I got like ten different things for Winter and Doll!" Tony grinned. "Let's see what they like haha"

Darcy grabbed a fruit water off the tray. "Hey JARVIS, you can record all the things right? Get busy filming the party...for Science and ...science"

Bruce had found his way into the gathering greeting every one. "Ah Miss Prism, Mr Barnes you both look really good in casual wear. the clothes suit you. Those bracelets are pretty" He smiled kindly.

Prism jerked her gaze off him, covering her mouth, she didn't want to offend or embarrass them, she wouldn't say what came to her mind.

Bucky smiled "Thanks Dr. Banner" he said simply, being a bit polite. He took the lemon water, sipping it slowly, offering Prism a sip. Without thinking, just instinctually he raised an eyebrow "Where's Stevie?" he asked, accidentally using a nickname he barely remembered. He scratched his head "I mean...Steve, not sure where that came from" he said simply. 

Natasha chuckled "Thor told me he and Darcy, Jane and Steve were all drinking last night, so he's sleeping off a hangover...as for the nickname, you are probably remembering bits from your previous existence...as you and Steve were childhood friends" She commented

Prism took a sip, scrunching her nose, she took a second sip and still pulled the face "It makes my lips pucker" She reached out hesitantly picking up a toxic green colored carbonated drink. "Are you sure this is meant to be consumed? It looks like something to lubricate or cool a reactor..." She sniffed it carefully, before taking a mouthful at Tony, and Darcy's urgings. "Svyatoy yebat'!" (Translation Holy Fuck) She exclaimed, passing the drink to James, licking her lips repeatedly, she shuddered. "This is correct Stevie was a nickname. I'm glad you are remembering things. Hopefully Steve will come eat with us"

Jane came out carrying a few bits of food, some hot meats and cheeses, giving a small plate for Bucky and Prism to split. "This is just the beginning. Let us know what you like. Un we have seasoned, steak cubes here, this is mozzarella, this is swiss, that's pulled pork, it's got barbecue sauce on it. Save room Thor's gone full on super chef mode. He really likes cooking for new people." She giggled, but stopped when Prism caught her wrist, "Are you OK sweetie?"

Prism smiled openly, her eyes crinkled, her perfect teeth showing. "You are a wonderful amazing woman of quality, thank you and Thor both for being so amazing, your resonation is so in sync it gives me hope for this world." She pulled back still grinning as she fed her soldier a juicy piece of steak and ate one herself.

Tony and Clint gawked, Tony noticing that Prism was avoiding the clearly sugary treats, in his head he was rubbing his hands together with eviiiiil plans, he just needed to get her alone, long enough to load her up on candy and pastries, the results were sure to be glorious. Bruce had sat very close to Natasha, his knee nudging hers when either of them moved at all. JARVIS let them know that he was ready to show the videos taken during their shopping trip. And would begin the moment all the food was cooked and set out.

Darcy chuckled "Not likely, Steve was pretty smashed last night" she admitted, somewhat making a Hulk joke. 

Bucky chuckled "I kinda like the carbonated stuff" he admitted with a smile, sipping his drink slowly. He took the bite of one of the steak cubes and some of the cheese "mmm...delicious" he grinned before they heard Thor bellowing from the kitchen 

"DELICIOUS FEASTING TIIIIME!" before he started singing asgardian songs as he cooked, getting all into it.

Natasha smiled, enjoying the quiet and putting her hand on Bruce's arm, smiling softly at him.

Prism jumped at the loud and sudden singing, "Is he being murdered? Should we help him?" She started to get to her feet pulling Her Soldier with her. 

Tony was there in an instant. "Noooo. He's fine...can't carry a tune in a bucket but then a again neither can you Babe, my ears are still ringing from this morning. Sit, sit, drink this. Eat this" He passed her a glass filled with an energy drink and a package of twizzlers, he kept his face straight as she tasted it then drank it in one go.

Jane who had been learning the Asgardian songs from Thor joined in, laughing and shouting with him. 

After laughing politely at Darcy's joke Bruce turned red from his neck to his ears, placing his other hand over Natasha's, giving it a little squeeze, he would have to find the guts to tell her one day that he liked the feel of her callused finger tips.

Natasha got up, moving close to Tony "You're giving her sugary drinks and candy, when we don't even know how she'll react to it? Tony you are a moron" She said flatly in his ear. "Also just so you know you'll answer for the consequences." She said with a chipper smile before moving to sit back next to Bruce, settling a little closer to him, taking his hand again. 

Darcy chuckled "He does this all the time, Jane's even started learning the songs. It is a little ridiculous" She told Prism with a shrug. 

Thor laughed and cooked, dancing and enjoying his time with Jane as they moved around to make the large feast for everyone.

Prism felt a tingling in the back of her head the longer she sat, but didn't bother mentioning it, there was a slight ringing. "These twizzler’s taste like the consistency of plastic, James try some" She offered him a few strands of the red candy. She accepted a few more drinks from Tony noticing Natasha was less amused by him, the food came and her tension lessened, slightly.

Bruce laced their fingers, swallowing his cowardice, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, chaste and sweet.

Jane and Thor with Clint's help carried out the final platters of food and they all settled finally watching the replay's of the day. Thor was bellowing with laughter, Clint tussled Prism's hair laughing calling her adorable, she shied away from the touch, but didn't get violent.

everyone was appalled when Prism didn't know what the shirts she had were referencing. They agreed to get her sat down and watch Disney movies, at a future date.

After watching the antics and stuffing their bellies everyone headed to bed, Clint and Natasha showing Prism and Bucky to their new room.


	9. Chapter 9

Prism's eyes opened slowly, she and Her Soldier had at some point moved to the floor, the bed was like a cloud and hurt them both. She'd reached her required sleep and slipped from his embrace, kissing him softly with out waking him. 

She forgot to put proper clothes on and just left the room in a tiny shirt and panties...wandering around quietly. Then she saw a few wrapped sweets on the ground. "Some one had a hole in their pocket or just got careless" She bent over picking up the pieces as she went and ended up in the kitchen, "Tony did you make this mess?”

Natasha blushed a little, kissing Bruce chastely, first on the cheek, then on the lips. She and Bruce enjoyed the food as well, with Darcy joining in the conversation before everyone went their separate ways to get some rest. 

Darcy had gone with Jane and Thor to watch a few movies, and after showing Bucky and Prism their room Natasha went with Bruce back to his lab,, just wanting to spend a little time with him. 

Bucky was still curled up on the floor, sleeping and shivering without Prism there to warm him up. He woke up just long enough to grab the blanket before settling back in for sleep. 

Tony smiled at Prism softly "I did, but it was more for you, figured you'd enjoy eating them" he shrugged "why don't you have a seat? I've got all sort of good food for you to try if you want it?" he grinned, already planning some mischief

Prism looked around. "How am I supposed to eat all this, and drink all this?" She sat down on the stool taking the first thing he gave her, she sniffed it. "Oh this if the drink from earlier, the one I like thank you" She drank deeply, spitting the ice cubes back in the glass. "It makes my nose tingle." Her fingers began jittering with out her noticing.

JARVIS tried to be a voice of reason but Tony muted him.

Tony smiled "you can just try some things, and if you like them, you can have more...and if not, then you can try other things" he said brightly, sipping his drink slowly. He fed her all sorts of different sweets (and even let her try a few sips of various alcohols) before he sent her on her way "GO FORTH MY MINION! Go see Clint! He loves having adorable girls wake him up in the night!" he cackled a little

Prism slapped her hands to her burning face "I'm adorable!?" She squeaked, before leaping to her feet and running toward the doors "I'm not yellow and I don't like bananas!" She called out remembering something Darcy showed her on her phone.

She ran and cartwheeled down the halls, bursting with sickening energy she was positively vibrating when she walked through the wall into Hawkeye's room, he was snoring so loudly. She made it to the bed, literally standing so close to his face she felt his breath fan over her bare feet. She stood still observing him, but a tingle ran up and down her spine to the point that she was trembling, making the pillow top mattress jiggle.

As soon as the mattress began to jiggle his eyes snapped open "Holy shit!" he slid up so he leaned against the headboard "um...Prism? what are you doing up so late...hell what time is it anyway?" He asked with wide eyes, thrown off guard by the awakening.

"Before that I can fix your beak so that it's not so loud" She giggled still standing over him, she hopped closer, losing her balance on the overly plush surface to the point that she landed on Clint awkwardly, she giggled loudly and shifted around until she was sat in his lap, right in his face. "You look like Toucan Sam from the cereal box Tony gave me! Humans aren't birds they shouldn't have beaks! Let me fix it, it'll only hurt a lot when I pull the cartilage and bulbous bones out to reshape it" She poked his nose with her finger tips scooting higher on his lap.

Her breathe smelled of bourbon and rum as she talked none stop her hands waving through the air with each thing she said. Then a thought occurred to her and she fought to get off his lap, her thighs rubbing over his. "I NEED TO TELL BANNER ABOUT THIS EQUATION I FORGOT ABOUT AND THAT NATASHA WANTS TO FUCK HIM AND BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She launched herself from the bed landing with a loud crash as she crawled toward the wall again.

Clint's eyes widened "Umm...Beak?" he asked curiously, his eyes widening "I like my nose..." he added with a slight frown, tugging her by her hips back into the room to keep her from phasing through the wall. "Natasha and Banner are enjoying their quiet time, you shouldn't disturb them Prism" he said quietly with a smile "are you...okay? you smell like alcohol and lots of sugar" he added.

Prism squealed flailing when Clint's fingers hit her waist. "It's squiggles stahp stahp!" She grunted, meaning that it tickled but as a person that had never been tickled she didn't know the word. "Tony had me try lots of different drinks and sweets and there was poptarts!" In her failings she busted him in the nose with her open palm, blood gushing from his face.

Clint hollered "ow! Fuck that really hurts!" he put his hand up to his nose "Calm down for a minute I didn't mean to tickle you!" he flipped out a little, caught between pain and alarm at his nose bleeding.

Prism froze, her bottom lip trembling, face crumbling into misery, tears springing to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks, she shuffled away from him, her body becoming deep pink, she was scared and upset, running from the room, crying deeply, she tried making her way to her new room with James but ran in to Natasha instead, throwing her arms around the red head's shoulders she sobbed.

Clint's eyes widened "FUCK!" he moved to the bathroom to get something for his nose, before he put some pants on. "Wait! WAIT PRISM! oh fuck Natasha is going to kill me!" he groaned. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around Prism "um...Prism? what is wrong darling?" Natasha asked with wide eyes, instantly noticing that something wasn't quite right. 

Natasha had just left Banner's lab and was heading to check on how the bed was for Prism and Bucky before going to bed herself, so this was...interesting to say the least.

Prism wailed clinging to Natasha. "I hurt Hawkeye!! HE HATES ME I BROKE HIS NOSE I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She sobbed, big fat tears soaking Natasha's shirt at her shoulder. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!! HE HATES ME!! Tony said" She sniffled pitifully, coughing against Natasha shoulder. 

"Tony said I should go wake up Hawkeye cause he liked adorable girls waking him up to talk and I like Clint as a human he is really kind and a nice man and I just wanted to get called adorable and now he hates meeee! TONY LIED TO ME!”

Natasha frowned "He most likely doesn't hate you sweetie...however I think we need to go pay Tony a visit, as I think I need to have a bit of a talk with him." 

Natasha's mind was filled with all sorts of violent ideas for this "talk" with Tony. Clint was a bit of an idiot at times but he most likely wasn't attempting to be mean to Prism, so Natasha kept her mind (and her anger) on Tony.

Prism followed Natasha, still crying, but slightly quieter. "I don't feel well, my stomach hurts, did he poison me?" Her lower lip trembled again and she started sniffling again.

Clint came barreling down the hall, a bloody bath towel shoved against his face. "Prism" He panted. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It just hurt really bad to suddenly get my nose broken, I don't hate you, I promise I'm not mad, you did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have grabbed you like....OH FUCK!" He skidded to a halt seeing his usual partner in crime. "Well...heh..uh hiiii Nat I see you've been talking to the kid here..." He watch Nat like a hawk, no pun intended.

Natasha smiled slightly "Awh honey, he didn't poison you, he just gave you way too much sugar which your body isn't used to processing" he said simply. Natasha chuckled slightly "Don't look so spooked Clint, I know you didn't mean to upset her..." she shrugged and smiled, "Wanna join us as we go to...teach Tony a lesson?" She asked with a dark grin

Prism made a mouse like sound of fear when Clint first came at them, so she hid behind Natasha. "You don't hate me?" She wanted him to say it again, this was killing her she felt like death. "I'm dying Natasha I really am, I've never felt like this even with all the torture over the years." 

Clint relaxed for a moment. "Aw kid no you will be fine and I swear I don't hate you. Tony on the other hand. I'm going to beat his face in." He noticed her perking at the talk of violence. The three of them came in to the lounge.

Tony was standing on the bar wearing a ridiculous cloak of empty chip bags and candy wrappers, holding one of Thor's swords. "CEASE VILLAINS ENTER NO FURTHER!”

Natasha put her hands on her hips "You poisoned the princess you foul fiend! The villain is you!" She said sharply, approaching the bar "Do not hide behind your cloak of empty deliciousness VILLAIN!" she added as she brandished one of Tony's barstools. 

Clint leaned over to Prism "You aren't actually poisoned, Natasha is simply trying to lower his guard so that he doesn't know we're going to punch him in the giblets" 

Bucky grunted, slowly making his way toward the source of the noise, he knew Prism had to be where the commotion was, and if not then they'd know where she was.

Prism blinked, her eyes open wide, she nodded to Clint understanding dawning over her features, she giggled uncontrollably "I NEED GLASS SLIPPERS!" She shouted clapping excitedly. "I NEED MY SOLDIER MY PRINCE!"

Tony froze, his brain flatlined, what the fuck did super spy just say?! "JARVIS!!! YOU GOT THAT GLORIOUS SHIT RIGHT!?" He got confirmation and turned back to Natasha. "THE PRISM PRINCESS IS MINE, NO FROSTY SOLDIER SHALL KEEP ME FROM SMOOCHINGS! SHE IS THE CUTENESS AND I SHALL BEFOUL HER MUWAHAHAHHAA" He laughed his best evil villain cackle and swung the sword around.

Bucky enters just in time to hear Tony, and for Natasha to say "You will not befoul her! For Our Will is as strong as yours and our Kingdom is as great! You have no power over US!" She was just about to smack him with the barstool before Bucky charged in, ready to beat the hell out of Tony.

The group jumped slightly when the doors slammed open, Prism squealed "YAY MY SOLDIER HAS COME TO SAVE ME! HEHE VIOLENCE!" She jumped around clapping.

Clint had taken a seat and just watched the madness.

The second Tony saw The Winter Soldier stampeding at him he threw the sword away from himself, spread his arms wide, and bellowed. "TWAS FOR SCIENCEEEEE!!!!!!!!”

Bucky grabbed Tony and slammed him on the ground, but before he could pummel Tony too badly Natasha sighed "You can't kill him Bucky, I've had to resist Killing him for years, and if anyone gets to kill him, it is me...so no killing him. Maiming is fine though" She shrugged.

"But killing is so much fun and he intentionally made me sick. HE THREATENED TO SMOOCH ME MY SOLDIER! Break his neck" She cheered happily, in a fit of giggles. "He lied to me too and I cried!"

Clint leapt to his feet ready to defend Stark even if he didn't want to. Tony grunted, wheezing here and there. "Would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids”

Natasha sighed "Alright, no more sugar for you, ever" she said simply to Prism, not really meaning to snap, but she wasn't helping matters. 

Bucky sighed, nodding to Natasha slightly before continuing to "Punish" Tony for making her cry and for causing the chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

"I... I" Prism felt gut wrenching misery drown her, she started crying all over again, sinking to the floor, one leg crooked under her, the other sticking out, her face buried in her hands, her body shaking from the racking sobs. "Natasha hates me now too! Everyone hates me I'm a terrible monster!"

Clint backed away, crying girls were not his strong suit. Plus there was no telling what powers might erupt from her in the state she was in.

Natasha sighed softly, watching as Bucky went into even more of a rage induced state. But before she could say anything to try and calm Prism...Steve appeared, having been woken up by all the commotion. 

Steve was a bit embarrassed by his actions the night before, and had slept most of the day to avoid his hangover. However the noise had attracted him. When he saw Prism sobbing, and Tony obviously the one at Fault, he sighed and knelt down next to her "Hey...why don't we go find a quiet place to sit hm? we could go sit in my room and you can tell me all about what is going on?" he offered with a smile, offering her his hand. He couldn't just let her cry, what kind of cheese mongering ass-basket (a phrase he'd learned from Tony himself) would he be?

Prism continued crying but accepted Steve's hand helping her stand, she followed him to his room, sniffling and whimpering here and there. Once sat on his bed she tearfully recounted the events that lead to where he came in.

Hawkeye sighed rolling his eyes as he went to help Natasha pull The Winter Soldier off Stark's dumb-ass. "You deserve any lasting damage you get for messing with the kid like that. What the fuck were you thinking ass-hole!" He gave Tony a punch to the side of his head.

"Awh Kid, they don't hate you" he smiled softly "Trust me, they don't think you're a monster, hell, if you knew half of what some of us on the team have done..." he shook his head, "Sometimes people just say things they don't mean when they are frustrated...we don't mean to, and it isn't to be mean, sometimes it just happens" he shrugged.

Prism wiped her face on Steve's blankets grimacing at the scent that wasn't her soldier. "You only think you've done worse then us... then me. Not every things on the records." She pulled her knees to her chest shaking. "That's why you avoid us isn't it? Since we've joined you... I thought bringing your friend back would be a welcome thing. He needed to get away from them. He was turning to dust in front of me."

She hiccupped a bit. "I just don't understand why you dislike us... Me maybe, but your friend... I want him happy, My Soldier, my darling Soldier." She bit her lip, "Why keep such distance, are we so terrible to you? This distance helps no one"

Steve sighed softly "I don't dislike you Prism, god knows I don't dislike Bucky...it's just hard" he said quietly "it is hard for me to see him after coming to terms with the fact that he was dead, and then to see him with you..." he shook his head quietly 

"You have to understand something...in order to understand why it is so...difficult" he admitted quietly "Don't tell Bucky this, but..." he sighed softly 

"Before he was your soldier...he was mine, he took care of me, protected me...before I was Captain America. I fell in love with him and...I knew he didn't feel the same way. So I guess you could say he was never really mine to begin with"

Steve sighed quietly, his shoulders slumping a little. he hated divulging that secret but...he couldn't let Prism think that he hated her; he didn't. He hated himself for being so tied up in Bucky, a man who likely didn't even exist anymore...not how Steve knew him.

Eyes wide, the technically younger woman felt a sliver of understanding. It all clicked for her in a skewed way. 

She understood. She gasped softly, her hands splayed over Steve's covered chest, her fingers, mapping his soul deep fractures. They tore through her, his agony the loss, the self loathing.

"You're killing yourself, the hiding, the internalized hatred, the longing, the fear like acid burns all, trickles slowly here gushing here. You have to tell him. He is still in there, the man you loved, still love, our soldier, my soulmate, yours in tender friendship. We can bring him back.. There must be reconciliation."

Her hands slipped under his shirt forcing it up, Captain America tried to pull back but she merely moved closer, "Be still, never fear me. I'm mapping out all of them, so many, tiny, large, gaping, belching misery, you considered biting a bullet, he is glad you didn't. He doesn't know that you were close. But he can tell, the him you knew, the him we love. Can you love all of him? As he is? As he was? As he will be? This will be best for all but him most. He suspected but didn't know how to bring it up. You are family. Both men out of time. Talk to him, stop this hurting. It isn't enjoyable pain." 

She ran her palms over his heart then drug her fingers welting his skin lightly, the pain all comes from your heart, unrequited love. It will never be mutual the way you desire. He and I are to deeply rooted. He isn't homosexual. But trust he will never hate you. James misses the parts of you and he that made you best friends." She slumped a bit, her hands still at rest on Steve's chest.

It had been decades since she'd gone that deep in someone's soul. The last had been her soldier. Others she'd merely pawed their surfaces. The door to Steve's room popped open. James stood there, on edge, his hands fisted at his side. She smiled softly to him not thinking to get away from Steve. The scene looking inappropriate.

Steve sighed softly "It isn't that easy, telling him...but, I'll think about it" he said quietly, biting his lip and swallowing hard, trying to squirm away from her as Bucky walked in. 

He was spooked to say the least, not used to people being able to see all of his secrets laid bare. 

Bucky gritted his teeth "Prism, please step away from Steve" He said sharply. He knew Steve wasn't the kind to steal another man's woman, but the scene was just too much for him to watch without intervening. 

He idly wondered what Prism saw. What fractures Steve had that made him look so...haunted, so miserable.  
Prism seemed to come to herself. "My love." She smiled holding her head with one hand as she folded herself in to his embrace. "My head is screaming, I'm recalling things I hate. Hold me please?" She whimpered. 

"Steve... You can't wait forever. The cracks will consume. Reconcile with My Soldier." A bright knowing smile lit her entire face. "Your life mate will be... Heh you will be whole soon, he will make you complete. You will complete him. Your suffering will end soon off world”

Steve raised an eyebrow and sighed "I'll try" he said simply with the barest of smiles. He needed to sort himself out a little bit before he tried to explain all of this to Bucky. 

Bucky smiled, lifting Prism into his arms "Come on, let's get you lying down so you can rest and get that headache taken care of. Natasha got us a firmer mattress after we took care of Tony, so we should be able to sleep on the bed now”

"That's brilliant, the other mattress kept... It was so cloying" Prism wrapped her arms around her soldier's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, she was calm a darker shade of purple then when she was completely at ease. "Good night Captain”

Steve smiled slightly "Goodnight" He said simply, waiting for them to go toward their room before he put the iPod Sam gave him on and put earbuds in, listening to music as he tried to figure out how to discuss things with Bucky.

"I've got to sleep. Definitely. I assume Stark is still breathing? The only good thing that came from this is Steve and I... Have an understanding now. He will be so much better. I've got to start working on the machine for you. No more distractions. I can get it done. I can keep my promise to you, my soldier" A huge yawn overtook her, as Bucky carried her into their room.

Bucky nodded "Stark is still breathing, even if I wanted to squash him" he admitted, laying her down on the bed and settling in with her to make sure she slept well. He wound up falling asleep himself, sighing contentedly.

Prism finally managed to sleep soundly, the bed was firm and comfortable, she dreamt of the stars of her home world, of her mother and sisters, and for longer then three hour snatches, she slept to the point that James had to wake her the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a few weeks for Steve to get the courage to even consider broaching the subject of what was going on with him and Bucky. After Natasha finally told him to stop his damn moping, and Bucky had been slowly becoming more of himself, Steve decided to agree to sit down and talk about it. 

So one afternoon, while Bucky was off working out, Steve mentioned to Prism that while he didn't think it would truly help the situation, he was ready to discuss with Bucky what was going on, knowing she would send Bucky his way eventually.

Prism shivered, nodding, she was excited and nervous, things had been going well, though there had been nights where her soldier had lapses, time where he was shocked to see he grown, and to find that they'd been together for fifty plus years. THose days had her lost. Had her scared and wanting to run.

But as it went on he stabilized, this was one final chasm in both men that needed filling. Hell she herself needed this resolved. Prism saw Her Soldier lifting weights on his back, he didn't have a spotter, but then again with his metal arm he didn't need one. She sauntered to him, throwing her leg across his and sitting astride him. 

"My love? The Captain... Steve's requested to talk to you. What do you say?" She felt a bit of nerves flutter in her stomach, the signs were there. This could end with everyone more free, or make more tension. Unknown variables made her sick.

Bucky smiled kindly "Mmm...hey" he put the weights back on the rack, moving to kiss her lightly "Oh? he's ready? alright, I'll go talk to him, this should take a while" he estimated with a shrug and smile.

Smiling, Prism returned the kiss. "Just one more minute, hmm, your kiss make me weak" She grinned, pulling his sweaty body against hers to kiss him lovingly.

Bucky chuckled, kissing back slowly, nuzzling Prism and stroking his fingers through her hair "mmm...I love you Prism" he purred with a warm smile on his face.

"I love you too, James" She returned his smile with her own and hugged him tightly before getting up, "Go on my soldier. I'll be in the labs or kitchens, Thor's been all over trying to get me baking Asgardian sweets." Prism rolled her eyes playfully.

Bucky smiled and nodded "Alright, have fun darling" he kissed her nose gently, before he got up and stretched, heading toward Steve's room. 

Steve was sitting on his bed, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

Prism wandered off, giving in and walking to the kitchens where Thor waited grinning like a fool.

Bucky took a easy breath and knocked on Steve's door, this had been a long time coming. Over 70 years. "Stevie it's me”

Steve smiled slightly "Come on in Buck..." He said simply with a shrug, patting the spot next to him on the bed. He was instantly nervous...but he knew he had to tell Bucky what was going on.

Bucky stepped in closing the door behind him, "My girl said you were ready to talk. Well I'm here to listen" He smirked kindly. "Don't get all freaked out on me short stack" He teased.

Steve sighed heavily, shifting to look over at Bucky as he took a deep breath. "Look Buck...I've never really wanted to talk about this, because I feel...I feel horrible about it, I'm not proud of this and I don't want this to destroy what little bit of a friendship we've regained." He ran his hands over his face, his white t-shirt shifting around his muscular frame "but...I know I have to be honest with you, and myself about this" 

He looked at Bucky, biting his lip as tears welled before he shook his head "When we were growing up, you were always there for me. We were best friends...but somewhere along the way those feelings of friendship, of familial love...they became something different" He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling "I realized that things had changed for me...but it was easy to understand that you didn't feel the same way. You were into girls, and I was into you...this scrawny kid that had asthma and was always sick...and all I ever wanted was you." 

"So...I hid it, I hid it from you...and from myself; because I didn't want to face it and I was scared that you would hate me for it. it was the 30's, tolerance wasn't what it is now." he rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the few tears that had escaped down his cheeks. 

"When I was given the serum, and became Captain America, I thought that directing all of that love for you, all of those feelings onto someone else...onto Peggy would be easier. I thought if I was normal, if I was...if I was just like everyone else that maybe I'd be okay. But the truth was, it changed nothing. I didn't even really fancy girls if I'm honest. Peggy was strong, she was kind, and she laughed at my jokes like you did...so I thought that it was okay." 

"In the end I lost you both; I lost you to Hydra, though you were never mine to begin with...and I lost Peggy when I was frozen. I became a man out of time. I woke in a world that wasn't like home and in some respects...I'm happy here. But Nat is right. I'm broken Buck..." he began to break down, his composure finally breaking after all this time. 

"I thought that maybe this was my punishment for being the way I am, for leading someone on that I never really loved, and loving someone who would never have wanted me anyway." he sighed "So yeah. I live a lie. I'm a lonely homosexual who has always loved someone I never could have had...and I devote myself to helping others in order to hide my demons and keep myself from having to face them." 

Steve's shoulders slumped and he found that he couldn't face Bucky now. All of the scenarios of this moment ended badly and...really he didn't know what this was meant to do. He didn't feel better, he felt just as horrible as he always did when he thought about his shortcomings. 

"So there ya have it Buck. I'm happy for you. I am glad you are back, and honestly if I could have kept this from you another 90 years I gladly would have. I don't want this to change who we were to each other...or the fact that I'm still with you to the end of the line. You deserved to know though, even if I feel like the worst person in existence for this." 

This was it. The end of the road. Sure he'd follow Bucky anywhere but...Bucky wouldn't. Not after this.

Bucky blinked, completely dumbfounded by the massive confession, he hadn't been expecting such a deep seeded onslaught of emotions. Taking a deep breathe he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled Steve in to a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you. For telling me all this. For letting that go. I am grateful that you loved me. I know you know I'm not like that but you do know that IF you keep that bull shit self hating garbage up I'm going to beat the shit out like when we were kids." He hugged him for a while longer.

"I can't make myself hate you. I don't want to. I love you as my brother. No matter what I accept all of you. But you know, like you said I can't give you what you need, Stevie, you gotta ....I don't know man, you gotta find the real Mr right. Like I found Mrs Right... Ha we both know she found me." He rubbed a hand down Steve's back before coming up to tug his hair playfully, reassuring the other man that things were better then good between them. "Let's go out for a night and get Thor to give us some of that Asgard mead.”

Steve smiled a little, hugging Bucky gently and sighing a little "Asgardian mead would be really good right about now I think" he nodded, chuckling a little "I'm grateful that she found you, I know she thinks I dislike her, but honestly...I owe her a lot, she saved you and brought you back..." he admitted "Let's hang out tonight, that sounds awesome" he grinned

Bucky chuckled low in his throat. "Nah she's over that. She's been working on a lot of things and don't tell her but Nat, JARVIS, and Jane have been looking for her original family. To try and reunite them." He smiled. "She worries about you like I do, and she still says you are going to find your true happiness soon."

"This is probably a bit much to say but I truly do love her, she's the reason I lived. The reason I'm me again in any sense. I don't just mean the machines and memory loss and that shit. She did her best to keep me human and real. Even when she didn't know what that meant." He sighed, standing up. "Don't give up. Not anymore. Life gets better. If nothing else we all know that, Right?" He grinned. "I've gotta go for now but come by when you are ready. We'll go out just you and me.”

Steve smiled and nodded "Alright, I'm gonna grab a shower, I'll come find you. And...if you and prism are...occupied, just hang a sock on the door or something and I'll come back later" he teased, sticking his tongue out at Bucky playfully.

Bucky laughed so hard he snorted, then he remembered something. "Prism wants to give you some gifts she made. Just gems on strings to show you that she views you as a friend." He winked and left heading to his beloved on directions from JARVIS that she was showering in their room after a flour fight in the kitchens. He knows what she looks like soaking wet and covered in suds, he might just have to put a sock up.


	12. Chapter 12

Prism scrubbed herself clean complaining loudly to the room, or perhaps JARVIS about the dangers of baking with children in grown man bodies, she heard the bedroom door open. "Beloved?”

Bucky smiled "It's just me" he called, putting a sock on the door just in case before he stripped off "Mind if I join you? I've been working out and I need a shower" he smiled warmly "Talked to Stevie, everything is okay with us now" he smiled "I think Steve will be okay, it just takes time”

"I'm glad things worked out. I did NOT fair so well, stupid man babies!" Prism bit her bottom lip, holding back a moan. "Just a shower?" She purred.

Bucky chuckled softly "Well...I should just get a shower, I promised Steve we'd hang out for a bit tonight, maybe get some of Thor's Asgardian mead and just relax...kid seems like he need it" he said quietly "But I think I could spare some time with you first" he purred with a smile.

Prism giggled softly, hungrily. "It can be quick, there's enough hot water, I only just started and I'm clean... I wanna be dirty with you my Soldier," She moaned softly, pulling the curtain back to let him see her cupping her own breast, tugging her nipples. "Steven won't even know, promise”

Bucky's eyes darkened with lust, smirking a bit as he stepped into the shower and kissed her hungrily, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall of the shower, entering her easily as he kissed her, wanting to fuck her, claim her and make sure she remembered who she belonged to while he was hanging out with Steve.

Prism cried out, "Oh! James!" She threw her arms around his chest, he was always so big, stretching her to pain, she loved it. "Fuck my cunt, fill me up, James oh god I love you" Her nails dug into his back, over the months with the Avengers she'd learned a good many colorful phrases.

Bucky smirked "mmm...that's it baby, gonna give it to you, just the way you need it" he growled, fucking her hard and deep, his hand slipping between them to rub her clit as he sucked and nibbled at her nipples slowly

Prism gave a little shrieking giggle, "Oh it's so fucking big, tearing me apart... nnmm god damn it that massive cock!" She rocked her hips, kissing him roughly, her body already reaching that point, the point where she was going to scream for him, her body was addicted to him and only him.

"mmmm...fuck yeah, my big, fat cock is the only one that can make you feel like this, the only one that can make you scream" he moved to nibble on her ear as he fucked her harder, his balls slapping against her tight cunt as he fucked her deep and hard

"Yes, yes, James, just like that, fuck I'm going to cum! I'm going to soak your cock!" She cried out, her eyes rolling as she felt her orgasm rip through her, hot juices squirting out with every thrust he gave her, her cunt slamming tight like a vice on his massive cock, she screamed loudly, tearing his back with her nails.

Bucky couldn't hold back either, cumming hard into her as he cried out in pleasure, letting out a deep, shuddering groan as he filled her completely "Ohhh...fuck yes!" he groaned hungrily

Prism held on to him for dear life, her cunt milking every drop of his cum, she panted and moaned laughing in satisfaction and love. "You never fail to bring me to life, I love you so fucking much James...Heh only took four minutes" She moaned biting along his neck.

Bucky smiled "mmm....I adore you, I love you too my beautiful Prism" he purred, kissing her tenderly as he held her close, chuckling softly "mmm...well, if I wasn't pressed for time I'd show you a longer...more thorough bit of lovemaking, but I'll do that when we get back" he grinned

Prism nuzzled him tenderly. "I adore you, I need only you. Ever." she grinned hugging him close, "I'll hold you to that you, bad, bad man" She giggled.

The two slowly pulled apart keeping close as they helped scrub each other down and get cleaned off, then dried and dressed with enough time to kiss and grope each other in to nearly fucking again before Steve knocked, Prism leapt to her feet and grabbed the gifts she made him, tossing the door open, she held the wrapped presents to his face. "To brighten your days! To spread new light in any darkness!" She beamed.

Steve grinned brightly "Thank you, I absolutely love presents" he admitted with a grin, moving to hug Prism before he blushed "Sorry, I forgot you don't like being touched without permission" he admitted sheepishly. 

Bucky chuckled "Steve has always been a hugger, he won't hurt ya though" he said simply with a shrug

Prism stifled the urge to strike Steve. That was one thing she never fully got over. "I-it's fine Steve, we can hug" She smiled shyly, stepping into his arms. "Thank you for being considerate of my feelings. And let me remind you that your happiness will be here soon...no correction we will go to Aeon..." She hugged him and stepped back. "That's enough for now, sorry..." She rubbed her arms and scurried back to James's side hugging him tightly around his neck. "Have a wonderful safe time you two...If you get in a fight call me and I'll join!”

Steve smiled, hugging her gently, stepping back a little when she said that the touching was enough "we'll be careful, if we get into any fights you'll be the first one we call" Steve grinned playfully "Thank you for the gifts!" he added excitedly, taking them to his room before meeting up with Bucky for their night out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Starlord you had best kick this into it's highest drive or so help me I will throw you face first into the trash compactor!" The angry female voice echoed with a heavy resonance.

"Gamora, baby, tell Zazzy to calm her tits and remind her that if I speed up we will cause a panic and CRASH! I don't think the fucking Avengers will like us crashing on Terra especially after the whole newyork Chitauri invasion only being like ten years ago." Peter Quill shouted steering his space ship through Earth's atmosphere.

Rocket cackled in that sarcastic way he usually did. "Let's freak some people out. Yeah that's real damn smart Zazava. I agree let's speed up and crash into the Avengers tower and KILL YOUR FUCKING LONG LOST BABY SISTER!!" He shouted throwing a figurine of Quills at the Iridyan female.

Zazava growled like a beast. "QUILL DON'T CALL ME THAT! RAT-THING STAY OUT OF IT! You only know how to blow shit up any ways!”

The Avengers were waiting, as Natasha had seen a response to their beacon. They stood on the helipad at the top of the Avenger's tower (or around it rather) with Bucky and Prism both off to the side, and Prism wondering what the hell was going on. 

Steve grinned "Don't worry, we've got a bit of a surprise for ya" he said simply to Prism with a smile.

Prism crossed her arms, a grimace on her face. "Might I remind all of you that I hate not knowing!" She shouted over the wind, her fur lined leather jacket didn't block much at this height, she tilted her neck, giving her head a shake, there was interference in her powers, it was a dull ache in her skull, she pressed her face into her soldiers neck, pressing her cold nose to his warm skin giving him a nip.

Jane and Darcy were bouncing beside their men excitedly, Jane shaking Thor's arm every now and again in her enthusiasm, Darcy sporting a wedding ring and baby bump jerked her husband back and forth.

Pepper stood beside Tony grinning so hard her face hurt. Natasha gave Prism a pat on her head while Clint stood jealous of the stupid amount of couples. While he was stood there single and pouting.

Steve was standing next to Clint "Solidarity Pal" he said simply, knowing how Clint felt being another single guy in a group of couples. He was grinning excitedly however, as he knew that any minute the guardians would be landing their ship on the Helipad of the Avenger's Tower. 

Bucky kissed the top of Prism's head gently, nuzzling her gently "Promise you'll like this" he said quietly, looking up as he saw the ship coming into view.

As the Guardians came land on the top of the Avengers tower, Prism was wide eyed and clutching Bucky for dear life, a familiarity reached her that stopped her breathing. She made a inhuman sound deep in her throat.

Zazava paced angrily, her skin rippling with a myriad of colours, most exuding excitement and hope. "This door had best open faster or I'll blow it up!" Zazava cursed in Irydian.

"No blowing holes in my ship Zazzy!" Peter yelled, then yelped when Drax thumped his shoulder. 

The Avengers all discreetly watched Prism and the opening doors to the Guardians ship. Her skin was stripped in orange and blue, the colours rippling, her hair was black as pitch.

Steve approached the ship slowly, as the Avenger's leader it was his job to greet the leader of the Guardians, however he steered clear of the door, knowing that Prism (and her Sister) would likely cause a rather rambunctious scene. 

Natasha bounced on the balls of her feet, a bit excited to see Prism reunited with her sister. 

Bucky smiled and rubbed Prism's back, looking at the ship with a bright smile.

The door finally settled and for a split second after Zazava stepped into the blinding daylight she saw her sister and Prism saw her. 

Prism gave a sob, running her hardest at her sister, her body surrounded by ripples of light and sound. "SISTER!!!!" She wept.

Zazava saw her long lost youngest sister and shoved past the human male, ignoring his grunt, she left the Guardians in the dust, "SISTER MINE!" She screamed, she to giving of the same waves of light and sound, their bodies a riot of color.

When the two met in the middle slamming their bodies together in a brutal hug, there was a thunder like crack, followed by low decibel gong like sounds between them, it was hard to tell where one sister began and the other ended, they hugged and squeezed. Both sobbing messes. 

Rocket would have made a smart ass comment except there was suddenly something in his eyes and his nose. Groot laughed in what everyone assumed was a happy way.

Quill patted the finally smiling Drax on his bare back, before giving Gamorra a half hug. "I assume you'd be captain America... Steve Rogers. Sorry for Zazzy she's not to subtle." Peter chuckled holding his hand out to shake the other man's.

Darcy and Jane threw their arms around Natasha and cried happy tears at the beautiful scene. Tony looked away clearing his throat in a manly definitely NOT crying fashion. 

Clint and the others just watched happily. They'd all come to see Prism as their sibling in a warped mishmash family sense.

Bucky smiled brightly, happy for Prism and happy that she had found her sister once more. 

Steve chuckled, shaking Quill's hand "Steve Rogers, welcome to Avengers tower, you must be Peter Quill? also known as Star Lord?" he grinned brightly.

Natasha hugged the ladies, grinning happily in excitement for Prism.

Zazava examined her sisters face, in her mind super imposing her fat little baby face over it, in their alien tongue she spoke. "You have grown so well even on this weak planet, I see the horrors you suffered, my sweet precious girl. I am so sorry I didn't find you soon, I was some what a criminal after I escaped my slavers" She recounted her life to Prism through focused telepathy her powers far stronger and balanced then her baby sisters. 

"I had no clue you were coming, no one told me, I'm so happy, I can't breathe my heart swells. Oh sister!" Prism's mind tossed barely focused, sporadic flickering images like a slide show on heroin, the gruesome torture, the removal of her reproductive organs, the strongest images in her mind being of Her Soldier, bold black lettering over each image of him "MINE, MY SOLDIER, MY LOVE" she couldn't keep hidden the atrocities they'd suffered, even the sexual abuse that she'd suffered. 

The sisters looked away from each other, Zazava's eyes landing on the one Prism dubbed as hers, it made rage swell in her, no one was good enough for her sister, especially one that had been there and not helped, no matter the things Prism showed her she found fault with Bucky. Prism's eyes landed on Drax The Destroyer. She was less hostile in her assessment of the hulking male. 

"Starlord is just great! Yeah we got your signal, like we said we were already on the way here to try and garner help for the beacon we hailed from the planet Cruxar. Once we get everything settled with the girls we...Drax I think Zazzy...Cap is there some one here that her sister is romantically involved with...she's going obsidian"

Everyone be it Guardian or Avenger knew what obsidian skin and shimmering red hair meant on their respective Irydian.

Bucky could feel Zazava's anger as she looked at him, and knew what was coming. Subtly planting his feet as he knew she'd likely try to attack him.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve sighed "Yeah, my best friend Bucky, or James...he and Prism are together" he told Star Lord "and...this is already going to be a problem" he sighed. 

Natasha stepped between Bucky and Zazava, breaking the line of sight "You can have this whole "He isn't good enough for my sister" spat later, I've seen it all before" She told Zazava "right now your people came for our help, at least from what Star Lord is saying; and you've been reunited with your sister. So take the small victory and let's work out a plan...if there is a distress beacon we really don't have time for the whole "Sister attacks boyfriend of other sister, other sister defends him, boyfriend's team protects him" bullshit. 

She shook her head slightly "And frankly, while I'm sure you yourself have been through a lot; Prism and Bucky have been through a lot as well, and they've beyond proven their devotion to one another, you have no clear right to judge since you haven't been around. I'm not saying you didn't have your own shit going on...but stop and think a moment”

Prism clutched her older sister's shoulder. "Don't ever touch him in anger sister. I love him. Everything Natasha said is true"

Zazava instantly calmed. "You're exceedingly perceptive, Natasha" She threw up her arms and heaved a sigh before turning back to her sister, "How did you not know I was coming?" The taller sibling inquired, pulling her hair up in a braided leather like strap, she lead the rest of the Avengers to greet her crew. 

Hawkeye made a mental note to ask about Alien females and if Prism's sister knew any single ladies, looking for a single human male with killer archery skills. 

Rocket examined everyone, walking up to Darcy, mean mugging her, "No knocked up Dames on the ship!" He scowled, then hissed and shouted at Zazava's sister she'd snatched him up and was squeezing him to death.

Natasha smiled slightly "Years as an operative tend to make you more perceptive than most" she said dryly with a shrug, glad to have diffused the situation. 

Steve and Bucky both looked at each other, with Bucky leaning over and whispering to Steve "are we still drunk off the mead? or is that raccoon talking?" 

Steve snorted "I do believe that is a uniquely talking raccoon" he answered, 

Thor grinned brightly, just glad to see the family reunion and to meet new friends. He started talking to Groot easily, having no trouble understanding him.

Prism crushed Rocket closer even though he tried escaping she snuggled him, her sister cackling as all the plans were explained and altered here and there. 

Zazava nodded pulling the Terran female into a hard side ways hug. "I like you already Red!" 

Jane, Darcy, Pepper and Darcy's husband all left to go back inside after they said their goodbye's. 

When the planets name was mentioned again Zazava and Prism clasped hands excitedly, Rocket hauled ass scrabbling to get a top Groot, the sisters in unison giggled looking to Captain America, "Aeon!!" They cheered.

Drax pulled Zazava into his lap, tenderly mussing her hair. "Is my woman happy?" He grinned.

Zazava gave a huff smacking his hand away. "Yes I am! Stop touching my hair damn it" She grinned, "Prism this is my mate, Drax the Destroyer, dearest this is my youngest sister, who goes by Prism" She glared at James as Prism settled happily on his lap. "That's her Terran”

Bucky smiled "I'm Bucky, you can call me James if you want" he told Drax with a shrug. Gamora smiled and gave a nod "I am Gamora" She said simply. 

Natasha smiled as the girls excitedly giggled about Something related to Steve. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking at Natasha as they both shrugged, before the rest of the team all filed into the ship, getting comfortable and gearing up for the voyage to the planet Cruxar, Once the home of the Luxae race. 

The last (or presumably the last) of the Luxae, Aeon Thrasmus had been fighting for days without rest, killing wave after wave of slavers, looters, and mercenaries, likely sent after Thanos’ to attempt to wipe out the survivors of Thanos' last attack on Cruxar. 

Aeon knew he couldn't last much longer than another day or two at most...and thus he had sent a transmission. "My name is Aeon Thrasmus of the Luxae, I know not if anyone is listening to this, but if you are out there I request your aid. I believe I am the last of my kind, Thanos has seen to that and I wish to live so that my people's legacy shall live on. I am overwhelmed by enemies, I have been fighting against immeasurable odds and I feel I may not have much more strength to fight...perhaps a day or two at most. If you are out there please aid me”

As everyone listened to the transmission Steve whipped his head to the sisters who had quickly turned away from his gaze to study their mates, they were both topaz in skin tone and their hair was bright green, they knew something. "Aeon huh?" He huffed. 

Prism and Zazava cackled the moment Steve turned away, both women whispering things to their mates. Prism leaned in, pressing her lips to James' ear softly whispering, "He will be whole soon, hehe" She combed her fingers through Her Soldiers shortened hair, a few weeks in Natasha had helped chop his hair off, even with Prism protesting.

Zazava kissed along Drax's neck got enjoying the calm before the storm, she and Prism sharing thought's back and forth. Her sister's powers were minuscule by comparison. It was odd. Probably to do with the planet and the abuse she'd suffered.

Groot was humming, happy and relaxed, Rocket was griping and complaining as he fiddled with some tech, and argued with Groot that he wanted to take off the god damn jewelry that Prism had whipped up out of no where. 

Iron Man, Hawkeye and the rest just talked and joked in various states, Tony was fighting the panic welling in him from being in space. He noticed Zazava was staring him down. God damn alien women and their mind fuckery.


	15. Chapter 15

Star Lord navigated through the stars and space debris taking a warp jump to just outside Cruxar's tumultuous atmosphere. "Ladies and gents we have arrived. We are going in, check your gears and clench your ass holes if you've got ‘em!”

Bucky grinned in excitement, holding Prism as he gripped one of the bars across the curve of the ship above him for balance as they neared the planet's atmosphere. 

Drax smiled and held Zazava "Mmm, I do not understand why we are excited for this human's...person appearing, but I will go along with it, because it makes you happy" he grinned, squeezing her gently.

Prism hugged James tightly, her feet planted securely. She assumed the ass hole comment was a joke, Zazava covered Drax's mouth to stifle his booming voice. "Shhhh!! To loud my love to loud!" She grinned at his embrace. "I love you, you overgrown softy."

Captain America was just about to turn and question Prism's sister's mate, but Natasha and Clint stopped him.

The ship landed in a fairly steady clean NOT crashing way, through the windows the large group could see countless bodies in various states of dismemberment, the gore was insane, "The air is breathable, though the Terran's might feel very winded. The rest of us shall be fine." Gamorra read over the planetary scans.

Zazava and Prism felt a ripple of familiarity in the waves coming off the planet and the person they were saving, the Aeon person... he had a disturbingly close vibration.

Drax smiled and nodded, hugging her gently, not wanting to be too violent with her. 

Bucky planted his feet a little bit, to stabilize him and Prism while the ship descended. 

Aeon took deep breaths, taking down two more of the soldiers. It was getting more and more difficult, so he decided to take a last ditch effort at giving himself a break. He withdrew all the energy he could, even collecting the atoms of the dead around him as he took deep breaths before creating a huge sphere around him that even went underneath the planet's surface. He took deep breaths, generating the hard material that was (surprisingly) the same material as Prism and Zazava's home planet's core.

Everyone flooded off the ship, the aliens hadn't noticed them. Zazava and Prism spoke in unison, their hands up toward the onslaught. "He is exhausted, dying, so much energy spent, hungry, starving, he needs to piss" The girls dashed forward ignoring the protests from their mates and team members, the sisters pulling power from the planet.

Zazava phased through the sphere surprising Aeon. "You are safe now, take this, communicate with my team, clutch this" she tossed him a shimmering blue orb that fit in her palm, "tightly get it warm, then speak to it, ask for Gamorra she is less likely to be an imbecile." She phased out side to her sister's side.

Prism clutched her sisters hand, the ground beneath their feet trembled, the air pulsing around them, the enemy hordes swarmed them, the pair vanishing under the sheer amount of enemies, bodies flew off here and there but they are persistent like insects.

Captain America raised his Shield, "AVENGERS, GUARDIANS DEFEND, ATTACK NOW!!" He barreled toward the attackers.

Aeon's eyes widened, blinking at the girl phasing through the sphere. He took the sphere and nodded, leaning against the shell he had made as he took hold of the sphere "Lady Gamora? This is Aeon Thrasmus of the Luxae, I hear fighting outside, you've come to my aid?" he asked curiously. He grabbed a rock, managing to transmute it into a sword which he held in one hand in case he needed it. 

Drax and Bucky both went to join the fray, with the avengers (sans Natasha, who stayed at Gamora's side to assist from a tactical standpoint.)

Gamorra snatched the communication crystal from Peter Quill giving him a glare that said 'Don't mess with me' clearing her throat she squeezed the stone, "Aeon, we have in fact come to help. Our heaviest hitters are right beside your ...barrier. Please stay hidden until one of the women come inside or I specify that it is safe. We will get you to safety. Just hold on."

Zazava felt a blade dig into her side right under her ribs and that was it. A wave pulsed from her then sucked in, then like a slow motion scene the bodies covering Zazava and Prism were flung into the air around them, bellowing as they died. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!!" She roared bright blue blood pouring down her side.

Prism gut punched one of then creatures coming at her and Prism when she felt a hot hard body she knew above all others press against her back, "Your late!" She teased, sending a spear of topaz through a line of three enemies, calling it back to attack others.

Zazava watched Drax rip the heads off a few enemies, he was laughing loudly, pressing her shaking hand to her side she sealed the wound with a clay like mineral to stem the bleeding, with a crow of determination the Irydian created a pair long heavy swords slicing and cleaving creature after creature.

Some resembled insects, other hulking beasts, Thor attacked with Mjolnir left and right, Captain America tossed his shield, laughing when he caught it, saluting Bucky who had tossed it back to him, Gamorra had been correct the air was thin, he felt a tad light headed.

The air filled with explosions and the sound of laser blasts, and after a ridiculous amount of time the battle was over, the unarmored sisters, riddled with cuts and covered in blood not all their own, Zazava sank to the ground, panting, biting her lip to stay conscious, Drax was going to give her shit. 

Prism had her back pressed against the barrier Steve's soon to be life mate had erected, one of the creatures had sliced her back open. Her Soldier was injured, she whimpered and thumped the back of her head against the wall.

The sisters felt it pulse and almost breathe, beating like the heart of their once great planet. They felt and heard the minerals singing.


	16. Chapter 16

Drax sporting a large gash across his chest, Steve's armored was ripped in places and Thor had lost his cape, Clint had a swollen black eye, and claw marks on his neck and arms that resembled three fingers, Bucky groaned and cursed kicking a corpse and yanking the things hook like blade from his ruined metal arm.

"Well, looks like I'll have to make Bucky a new arm" Tony quipped before Natasha smacked him. 

Bucky took some deep breaths, moving to lean on the barrier with Prism. 

Steve joined them, hoping Peter had a first aid kit handy. 

Aeon heard everything go quiet, and instantly spoke into the orb again "Lady Gamora? is it safe? I can aid the wounded" he commented, knowing his atomic powers might be able to heal some of the injuries.

Prism reached out hand shaking to grasp James' human hand, "My love... Your arm..." She squeezed his hand tightly, her back burning, she felt the pain radiating through him, if she moved closer, she'd leave a clear and obvious trail of blood for everyone to see.

Zazava felt herself swaying, her breathing hitched a bit, she noticed Rocket eyeballing her, she glared and warned him to stay silent. He gave a shit eating grin, "YO DRAXXY!! YOUR WOMAN'S HURT LOOKS LIKE SHE GOT STABBED AND IS BLEEDING OUT!" The raccoon cackled as he ratted her out.

Gamorra sighed heavily, "It is safe indeed to come out. Our teams have defeated the enemy, you are safe please give what aid you can so long as you don't strain yourself." She rummaged around for the first aid kits she had forced Quill to purchase and ran to join the Avengers and Guardians.

Aeon smiled a bit, stepping out of the orb he created, condensing it down into smaller (the size of bowling ball) gems. He used his power to stem the bleeding on most of their wounds. though he swayed a little on his feet toward the end. 

Bucky blinked a bit as the healing aura radiated over them all "I've never seen anyone so strong" Bucky whispered to Prism "He fought for almost a week straight and still has the energy to heal us!”

Drax watched Aeon curiously before he looked at Zazava, holding her gently "My woman, are you alright? it seems the Male we saved, this Aeon person, is attempting to heal us as best he can”

Shaking still Prism watched James like a hawk to ensure most of his wounds were healed, her eyes roaming over him top to bottom, his mangled metal arm was unaffected by the healing. "He isn't normal... he is indeed strong, he has to come with us. We have to take him with us. To The Avengers tower." She leaned in closer, her voice only loud enough for James to hear. "He's Steve's life mate."

Steve, face red, caught and supported Aeon, squeezing him tightly. "Steady there, Mr. Thrasmus, wouldn't want you passing out." He smiled brightly, wincing when his split lip reopened.

"I am well, my warrior... Do NOT panic, not like when we fought the Argon on Nextu." She looked up at him. "Carry me. I am tired." She grinned, knowing he liked it when she actually asked he help her.

Thor found Captain America's shield, damaged and dented, wondering what the weapons used were made of to effect such a material as Vibranium.

Aeon smiled at Steve, leaning on him a little, stroking his thumb over Steve's lip to heal the split before he sighed softly "Good to know Chivalry isn't dead amongst the other races" he smiled, feeling something rather comforting about Steve's embrace. 

Drax grinned at that, lifting her up easily, kissing her gently before carrying her toward the ship. 

Bucky smiled at that, lifting Prism as well, carrying her toward the ship "Stevie's life mate you say? interesting..." he smiled as they walked. 

Aeon saw Bucky's arm and Steve's shield "Once I have some rest, I can fix those...my atomic control should be able to restructure them" he commented quietly. 

Zazava sighed happily in to the kiss, feeling calm waves coming from her sister, Prism nuzzled James' relaxing into him for a moment. 

Steve stopped breathing, he had to, so he didn't inhale the scent coming off Aeon, otherwise he'd suck that thumb into his mouth and moan, kiss the alien male in front of everyone, his stomach felt empty, there wasn't a knot in him anymore, he could breathe even with the low oxygen, better then he'd been able to in decades, he lifted Aeon easily and began carrying him.

Gamorra patched up a few injuries as they walked and slapped Quill upside the back of his head for letting things take such a turn. However everyone jumped then whipped their heads toward Prism and Zazava, the sisters had shrieked in unison and leapt from their lovers arm/s to corner Steve and Aeon. 

Prism spoke first. "That barrrier"

"The one you made" Zazava tugged his arm.

"It's the heart of our home world"

"How did you get it? Why do you have it? Close and so similar but not the same."

"When were you on our planet? Why?" Prism pressed closer. "Give it to us. It should be ours"

Zazava pulled her sister back. "Can you make more of it? We need more for our sisters and our mother. Make more now"

Prism had his other arm by then. "Its our birthright. It will make us stronger, more whole.”

Aeon giggled despite himself as he was lifted, (which was an odd sight, a large, masculine man giggling at being manhandled.) 

When Prism and Zazava approached he smiled slightly "my parents took me to your planet when I was young, our races, the Luxae and Iridians were allies before Thanos' conquests" He commented, "I can make more, but I will need to rest and refuel my power" he said quietly "The Luxae have vast stamina and energy reserves, but fighting for a solid week and creating the barrier as a last resort took most of my energy" he admitted 

"These are yours, I knew immediately when I saw the two of you that you would wish to have them" he agreed, handing one to each sister. "It will have to suffice until I can gather my strength and create more.

The sisters bowed in deep reverence, each carefully taking the orbs from him, the moment their hands touched their respective orbs, the siblings and the orbs were each swallowed in blinding light, ripples in the air pulsed through everyone. 

Looking to each other Prism and Zazava pressed the orbs into their chests, slowly, steadily absorbing them, after a few moments the light dimmed and the orbs were gone, both women were crystal clear, like glass and diamond, their hair standing on end. They glowed from the inside out, then slowly they returned to pleasant shades of amethyst and sapphire all over.

Steve gawked, as did everyone but Aeon, then he picked Aeon back up. "You need to stay off your feet a little more then that, Mr. Thrasmus. Please do understand that I won't be inappropriate I promise.”

Aeon smiled at Steve "I must admit, I don't think i'd mind if you decided to be just a LITTLE inappropriate" he grinned playfully, his head resting on Steve's shoulder gently. He knew the human was a chivalrous, "Old Fashioned" sort, but Aeon himself wasn't that different. Sure, he was a bit more sexually liberated, and nudity didn't bother him in the slightest...but he did feel the code of honor and chivalry and determination that Steve himself followed. 

Bucky stood near Prism "You feeling alright darling?" he asked, a little cautious at the sudden transformation/absorption of the orb. 

Drax stood next to Zazava as well. "MY WOMAN! ARE YOU WELL? IT SEEMS THAT YOU ABSORBED THE ORB AND THEN BECAME ONE OF QUILL'S SPARKLY FIREWORK THINGS FOR A MOMENT! I WAS ALARMED" he said at top volume, making Thor laugh heartily. 

Aeon's armor was in shreds, so bits of his skin were exposed. He would have to either create new armor later, or repair this armor, but for now he'd need at least a set of pants to wear...

Zazava physically shied away from Draxx's booming voice, her body leaned away from him. "Better then I have been in nearly a century, my love, dare I say this is better then the first time you and I coupled" She grinned reaching out to slap his ass.

Prism nuzzled James, like she was a kitten, her eyes closed she pressed light kisses to him, where her lips touched the wounds sealed, the bruising vanished. "I'm perfect, hmm I am what I should have been from the start..." Her fingers ran along his mangled metal arm cutting of the nerves so he wasn't in pain. 

Steve snuck a peek or two at the open skin made visible by the tears, his ears turned red and he mentally admonished himself for being indecent. "W-we have extra clothes you can wear... on the ship. I'll show you what to do… ‘er well you know what to do I'll get the clothes for you.. I can dress you… no wait what? I mean let you get dressed on your own and yeah." He picked up his pace and kept his eyes off the gorgeous male.

Drax rubbed his ass and raised an eyebrow at her, before he lifted her again "To the ship!" he said simply, carrying her. 

Bucky smiled softly "Don't worry about my arm darling, Tony has already mentioned making me a new one" he commented quietly "and getting your help to do it, since you know how it works..." 

Aeon smiled and nodded "I don't mind you taking the time to help me..." he purred playfully "I'd love to get to know you..." he added "Though I do not know your name yet, I am Aeon" he smiled softly.

Zazava cheered loudly, her mind racing over the millions of threads and mineral atoms floating through the air, making up everyone, the sensations had her humming in Drax's arms, her hands spreading out to disrupt the molecules.

"He is right. We will make you the best replacement we can. I can make it even better then it ever was now that I have a piece of Irydia's heart in me." She lead him to a seat in the far back.

Steve stuttered for a moment and sheepishly chuckled "I'm Captain America, Steve Rogers. Pleased to meet you... This is extremely forward of me but, I would like to get to know you as well" He blushed, laying Aeon in the infirmary. 

Prism was on her feet the second the ship left Cruxar's atmosphere, she grabbed her sister off Drax's lap, stopping their heavy kissing. "Drastic measures." She whispered. "No, no just sisters catching up in private. Some things men aren't to hear." She smiled in answer to Bucky when he tried following.

Zazava cackled throwing her arm over her sister. "NO MEN OR RATS, or Groots or anyone that isn't Prism and I… Piss off" She giggled again, taking off with Prism.

Groot looked scandalized "I am...GROOT!" he said in a "Well I NEVER" tone. Drax and Bucky looked at one another and shrugged, Tony beginning to study Bucky's wrecked arm. 

Aeon smiled at Steve "I like it when you blush" he admitted with a smile, stretching a little bit, taking off his tattered upper armor and sighing a little, his slightly pale skin being exposed fully, littered with bruises that were healing faster than human ones, visibly healing before Steve's eyes.

Zazava and Prism hand in hand burst into the infirmary taking Steve and Aeon by surprise. "Target's located!" They shouted easily lifting both men over their shoulders, the sisters carried the two men into the most open area of the ship they could find. 

The ladies sat the males back to back laughing excitedly. Then quickly they erected impenetrable walls and a ceiling out of a material that only they could phase through. The added a bed rough enough for Steve, the space was a comfortable 65° they even had a small toilet and sink. 

"You can stay in here till it's all better, Aeon feel free to be a little forceful in the coercion hehe. Steve's a virgin. Steve don't fuck it up!" Zazava pulled Prism through the wall leaving the destined pair to get on it.

Steve was terribly shocked at first then angry, he pounded his fists against the unknown material shouting orders for the women to release them.

Aeon was a bit angry himself, kicking the barrier and trying to dematerialize it "Shit, I don't have my strength back yet, so I can't even break it down" he muttered with a sigh. He looked to Steve and smiled slightly "at least we're in here together ‘eh?”

Prism's head popped in from the opposite side they were on, "You aren't getting out like that. Just fuck already and get it over with. Irydians never get this wrong" She phased out again and scurried off.

"PRISM! LANGUAGE!" Steve shouted then gawked at the space where she'd been. "What in God's name are they thinking? Aeon I am so sorry for this. I-I-I don't know what's gotten into them" He paced around the area as much as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

Aeon smiled slightly "It is quite alright Steve" he answered, sitting on the bed "Pacing won't do you any good, why don't you have a seat hmm?" he asked with a smile "We can at least get to know one another while we wait”

The man out of time, swallowed audibly, his nerves cranked to max, jaw clenched he settled down beside Aeon, thinking to himself, don't panic, don't bite your tongue, oh jeez don't be a jerk, no squeaky voice, no stuttering. "I'm uh, well I'm from Earth and uh lead The Avengers....How are you? Does your planet have nice weather?" He nearly swallowed his own fist for that stupidity, I ASKED ABOUT THE WEATHER ON HIS DESTROYED PLANET! Oh my gosh!

Aeon smiled slightly, the human was pretty cute. he slid over so he could rub the man's shoulders, attempting to get rid of the tension "It has beautiful weather actually, Our twin moons shone brightly at night, and the weather was never really all that harsh, in fact...I think you would love it there" he admitted. 

"What about yours?" he asked with a smile "I must admit I've never been to earth, though I have seen it from afar..”

Steve groaned loudly, forgetting himself in the pleasurable sensations running through him from the massage. "It's not so bad here and now" He murmured, his eyes closed and his head drooping forward. "Earth's got one moon, the weather depends entirely on the day, month, years, season and whether or not there's a inhuman messing with the climates and what not. I like the rain and summer."

"You can see at least a little of the weather when we get back to Earth more if you stay a while." He groaned between every few words his body shuddering in relaxation.

Aeon smiled slightly "I think I will stay a while, I don't really have anywhere to go" he pointed out with a smile "it won't take me long to recover, my kind draw energy from..." He thought for a moment "we draw energy from space, not...outer space but the place between dimensions" he said simply, "That is part of why I have the power to break down things at a molecular level and recreate them, as well as creating portals and things" he said simply "if you will have me, I will stay" he smiled softly.

Steve listened to every word, completely hooked on the sound of his voice. "You are welcome here. We'd all love to have you stay." He smiled. "Earth is amazing. Well... Haha not that crazy compared to other planets, but it's home and I like it. We can try earth food together" 

He grinned blushing deeply, suddenly though he whipped around grabbed Aeon firmly and brought them nose to nose. "Don't let Tony Stark feed you ANYTHING AT ALL NOR DRINK ANYTHING" Their noses bumped but Steve still stared intensely. "Promise me you won't let him feed or give you drinks."

Aeon smiled softly "I promise" he answered, leaning in and kissing Steve softly, grinning a bit "I like the idea of trying earth food with you" he nodded "and perhaps I can cook some recipes from my planet for you? Provided we have similar cuisine" he shrugged and smiled softly. He blushed a little at having kissed Steve, but he couldn't help himself...the man was really cute.

Steve felt his entire body tingle, heat on his lips, it was quick over in seconds, but... oh good heaven it was...he needed more! He leaned in kissing Aeon, his hand gripping the back of the Alien man's neck, he gave a groan and then realized what he was doing, he launched himself back, holding his hands up. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to assault you. Please forgive me! I-I-I don't know what came over me" He rambled off apologies for his behavior

Aeon chuckled softly "You didn't assault me, you kissed me...and I wanted it just as much as you did" he smiled, motioning for Steve to come close again. "You don't have to be shy Steve..." he added with a grin.

Swallowing the panic in his throat Steve reminded himself he wasn't going to be ridiculed or attacked. They were both adults, this was NOT the thirties and forties. It was acceptable. Aeon did make the first move right? Right? Yes. Okay inhale, exhale. Calm. "I'm not used to this. It's I've never been... Uh I'm kinda ninety years old" He on shaking legs sat down beside Aeon again, his hands fisted as he told himself to relax, it wasn't happening.

Aeon chuckled "age is no problem; despite my looks I am actually one hundred and ten" he said simply with a shrug "my...people have extended lives due to how our bodies process energy, constantly repairing itself in a state of flux." He answered with a smile.

"Like Prism and Zazava?" Steve cleared his throat turning red, his voice cracked just now and he was fairly certain this was how he died. "You're the handsomest millennial I've ever seen, that's for sure" What did I just say?! He cleared his throat again. "I'm just going to come right out and say this, Nat always says honesty is good. So here goes. I'm Steve Rogers I'm 90 something, I can't and don't age, I'm human but modified, I was a soldier in the US army in World War two. I was frozen after a plane crash, and recently in the last five or six years was revived, I have no experience dating or anything like it. I can't sleep on soft beds and I can't retire or relax, my team mates keep me sane." He inhaled deeply and hung his head. 

I also have never kissed a man before today. I'm a virgin and I like lasagna... I also like you even though we know NOTHING about each other, I feel the calmest I have ever felt in my life around you."

Aeon smiled, stroking Steve's cheek "You are absolutely adorable" he said quietly, kissing Steve gently "I have very little experience dating myself, I was a soldier, and rose through the ranks until Thanos attacked my home...now I am presumably the last of my kind, eager to take the fight to Thanos. I am more than willing to help your people on missions...and I find you absolutely enchanting..." 

Aeon smiled and tugged Steve onto his lap "I feel rather serene with you as well Steve, perhaps this is a sign that we are...meant for each other?" he grinned

Prism had Rocket firmly crushed in her lap, petting his fuzzy face and keeping him from trying to mess with the Steve and Aeon situation. "Behave Rocket and I shall give you a nice shiny when I am fully recovered." 

Rocket had been irate until he realized his face was against her bazongas, then he sat and dealt with it happily. 

Zazava had Drax on his stomach face down on the massive table they usually laid out for planning, she was barefoot and in civilian shorts and a tank top walking along Drax's broad, muscled back, he was so bound in muscles this was the easiest was for her to massage him, she sung a song from Earth softly, tenderly.

Groot and Thor were having a wonderful conversation which had StarLord and Iron man confused as fuck, while everyone else relaxed here and there wondering what the hell the sisters had done to Steve and Aeon. They'd been vague.

Vague Irydians were always up to something.

Steve yelped and blushed again when the older male tugged him into his lap, his body leaning into Aeon's touch. "Are you as scared as I am?" He grinned slowly, kissing the pale blue alien, his fingers combing through the silvery locks. "I hope that this is meant to be, the sisters seem to think so" He chuckled kissing him deeper.

"Mmm, No need to be scared Steve" He purred, kissing Steve tenderly as his hands sliding over Steve's form. "Irydians are very perceptive, so I am more inclined to believe them" he admitted with a smile. 

Bucky was a little annoyed by Rocket, but was talking with Tony and Star Lord while Natasha was helping Gamora figure out their next course of action.

Steve chuckled, his cheeks still hot, he swiped his tongue across Aeon lips, they were bluer than the rest of him, the Captain found it very enticing, there was a fire burning in his stomach, with every touch. "Screw it. I've waited for you long enough" He ripped the tattered remains of Aeon's clothing off, running his rough hands over his hairless chest, his fingers fanning over his nipples.

Gamorra noticed Rocket and his lechery, she smirked at the furry chimera. "Prism, did you know that Rocket has Lornadian fleas? They are a terrible little insect that makes you itch and feasts on human blood? Isn't your mate human?" It was a lie but she didn't think Prism would catch on till after she reacted.

Prism's eyes rounded to saucers, she instantly threw Rocket across the room, slapping at herself for any possible bugs, and squealing as she dashed to the decontamination chambers.

Zazava cackled from the floor where she and Drax were sprawled, "You wicked woman. There's no such thing Lornadian fleas, that planet is purely aquatic!" She grinned.

Rocket laid twitching and wheezing in extreme dramatics, cursing Gamorra in every language he knew how.

Bucky laughed heartily as Zazava cackled "Okay, Gamora...I like you" he grinned, having been annoyed by Rocket's lechery. 

Natasha giggled "That was terrible...but I love it" she grinned devilishly. 

Aeon moaned in pleasure "Mmm...Steve" he groaned, moving to undress Steve slowly, leaning in and kissing Steve heatedly again, grinding against him slowly "Fuck I want you" he growled

Groot gave a sound of disapproval and went to pick up his friend. Gamora laughed and bowed, "Yes well, Prism seemed unaware of the issue. SO I intervened." 

Prism came out giving Groot and Rocket a wide berth as she scurried over to James, she'd changed her clothes her hair was dripping as she tightly braided it. "I am so sorry my Soldier, I never meant to put you in jeopardy like this. Can you ever forgive me?"

Steve groaned, kissing Aeon harder, tugging his hair and tilting his head to kiss him harder, hungry for the other man's touch, this felt right and good and heavenly. "Aeon...Aeon" He said his name like a fevered priest praying to God.

Aeon sat back, looking at Steve hungrily "mmm...Steve" he shivered a bit, arching his hips. His cock drooled precum as he moaned in pleasure. He could feel an intense connection forming between himself and Steve, and this magnetism, this...intensity was amazing.

Bucky smiled "I love you as well Prism" he purred, wondering if he should say anything. He decided if it came back on him, he'd throw Gamorra under the bus since she was the one that mentioned it

Steve kissed Aeon's tightly muscled abdomen, running his free hand over the man's thighs, while stroking him at a steady pace, his tongue flicked over the tip, catching pre-cum, the taste was oddly sweet, he licked it up again, then worked his tongue around the tip, exhaling his hot moist breath fanning over Aeon's cock.

Aeon moaned in pleasure "ohhh...Steve" he moaned "that feels really good" he smiled, his cock drooling precum as he watched Steve hungrily, his hand stroking over Steve's arm and his shoulder, moving up to tangle in Steve's hair.

Steve groaned hungrily, his lips wrapping around the head, it was broad and thick, veiny, this was all new to him, he wanted more but wasn't sure of how far to go, "...Aeon tell me if I should stop" He returned to sucking his cock and stroking his thighs, the scars on his body told stories of battles long past.

Aeon moaned softly "mmm...no, don't stop" he purred, sliding his finger's through Steve's hair "It is just you and me here, we can do and be who we want...so I want to make love to you for hours Steve" he purred

Steve groaned, his shoulders shaking, his head was spinning there was a scent, musky and sweet coming from Aeon's private area, it was going straight to his brain. "I w-want too, to be with you, now... Forever" He blushed moving up to kiss him hard, his erection rubbing against Aeon's, made his cock jump.

Aeon kissed Steve passionately, moving to tug Steve onto his lap, rubbing their cocks together as he slid a hand between Steve's asscheeks, stroking a finger over Steve's hole, teasing slowly and slowly opening Steve up.

Swallowing hard the shy male panted and cried out when Aeon teased him, his hands, resting on his shoulder's squeezed the pale blue peach skin, his hips moving on their own.

Aeon set a slow rhythm, grinding against Steve as he slipped the finger in slowly, easing him open and slowly prepping him. "mmm...your hole is so tight Steve...I can't wait to make love to you" he purred, kissing the human heatedly

"I-I... This it's making my head spin...feels good" His stomach quivered with anticipation and nerves, his testicle felt tight, there was the most delicious, sensation of pleasure spreading through his ass from Aeon's ministrations.

Aeon added a second finger once he was sure that Steve was ready for it, searching out the man's prostate with the two fingers. "mmm...I want to make you moan for me, to make you scream my name" he purred in Steve's ear

Steve shook his head a bit, he didn't think he could scream, that was too much, his brain was already overwhelmed with pleasure, his hips rocked, lips parted on quiet moans, he felt his hole squeezing Aeon's fingers then a intense pleasure tore through him and he yelped, his hips rising.

Aeon smiled, kissing and biting at Steve's neck, licking his way down a little to lick one of Steve's nipples, sliding the two fingers in deep, adding a third once he knew Steve was ready "mm...you ready for my cock Steve? your hole is opening up for me quite nicely" he purred with a smirk

Panting, biting his lower lip Steve blushed deeply. "I don't know if my bodies ready but yes I want to do it..." He kissed and nibbled Aeon's neck, sinking in the pleasures running through him.

Aeon groaned in pleasure "ohh....furoz Steve" he moaned rocking his hips slowly, "Steve, so furozing good..." he moved to kiss Steve roughly, claiming his mouth as he started to fuck Steve a little harder, making Steve bounce on his cock a little roughly.  
Steve was a torrent of nerves and emotions, pleasure and pain rippling across his skin, this was everything he needed, wanted dreamed of and they'd only just started, he rose his hips and lowered them, bearing down on Aeon's sizable cock, his teeth finding the Alien male's lower lip, biting and sucking.

Aeon shuddered in pleasure "Gods above..." he groaned "Getting close Steve" He purred. It had been quite a long time since he had been with anyone, and the intensity of their lovemaking was enough to make him feel like he was close to cumming already. He fucked into Steve eagerly, shuddering at the biting and sucking "fuuuuroz, ohh…”

Hearing that Steve turned bright red, yet again and cried out, spilling his seed between them, it splashed up their chests, he panted heavily, his head was definitely spinning. "AEON!”

Aeon moaned loudly, thrusting in deep, cumming hard into Steve and shuddering in pleasure "Oh! Furoz! Steve!" he groaned, thrusting in and gripping Steve's hips as he spilled deep into him. He knew if Steve wasn't enhanced his hips would be bruised

Steve trembled, falling against Aeon, letting his full weight rest on his lover, he groaned feeling the fullness inside him, the pressure of Aeon's cum, "I-I-I'm never going to not blush...ha...ah...my legs are jelly" He managed to groan.

Aeon chuckled "mmm...good, I find your blush to be adorable" he purred as he wrapped his arms around Steve, nuzzling him tenderly. "You are absolutely amazing..." he added with a loving smile

Prism and Zazava laughed and gave each other a thumbs up from their different places, both shouting "VICTORY!" Before placing a door to the barrier they'd put around Steve and Aeon, and falling back into their separate conversations.

"I'm not usually like this, but I couldn't stop, I need you to much, it felt so perfect" Steve chuckled and startled a bit when he heard the door etch into existence. "I... have they been watching us oh my stars, please say they haven't been watching us" He was beet red, burying his face in Aeon's neck.

Aeon's eyes widened "I hope they weren't watching. If they were I'll have to give them a stern talking to...and possibly attempt to dunk them in a vat of itching powder for vengeance..." he said simply as it was the only non-violent option he could think of. He kissed Steve gently "mmm...I really am glad we are together though" he purred "You are perfect for me Steve" he nuzzled him tenderly

Steve blinked. "You have itching powder? I never considered that wasn't a soley human thing" He chuckled, his adam's apple bobbing. "As for Prism I can tell Bucky if she has been... Invasive and Zazava I can tell Gamora and Groot." He rubbed a hand down his face, looking through the strange little nightstand they girls had made in the room, he found clothes and things to clean up inside them. "How long had Prism actually been planning this!? He groaned, jumping and yelping when there was a loud knock on the door.

Zazava opened the door just a crack so she didn't have to yell. "It occurs to me that having the timed door might come across as us spying, we haven't been, we merely monitored the emotional waves, we saw nothing only felt what we needed to so you wouldn't be stuck in here the whole flight back" She snapped her fingers and a second door appeared. "That door leads to a our showers feel free to clean up, hehe" She stuck a hand in and waved then reclosed the door.

"Well, there are varying types depending on your planet my darling" he purred "ours come from a mushroom that causes a psychological sort of itch that will not go away until the mushroom goes out of your system" he shrugged and smiled. 

"The Irydian must have known for some time to plan this so well" he admitted, helping Steve to clean up "oh! showers! That could be quite fun...and is definitely welcome after a long day" he purred to Steve with a smirk.

Blinking slowly he felt amazed. "Remind me to never get near those mushrooms." He teased.

The two made it to the showers, Steve walking a bit funny the cleaned each other up, kissing and touching here and there, then they dried off, dressed and joined the others, Prism and Zazava giggled, Groot and Thor waved, Rocket gave a wolf whistle.

Aeon smiled, his arms around Steve, chuckling at the wolf whistle. "Good to see everyone is all in one piece" He said simply with a smile, moving to sit down on one of the couch-like seats, sitting with Steve. "So um...for those of you I didn't exactly get to introduce myself to...I'm Aeon" he smiled, giving a slight wave.

Steve was red faced as he openly pressed his side close to Aeon's, smiling sheepishly, he held Aeon's hand. Natasha and Gamora both pinched Peter's cheeks to keep him from saying shit. 

Tony used his suit to snap a few photos, discreetly. Zazava nudged Drax to let him know he should say hello. He forgot to be polite at times. Not that she was much better.

"I AM GROOT" The tree like alien waved, everyone else greeted Aeon and introduced themselves.

Aeon grinned "It is nice to meet you too Groot!" he grinned, having understood the alien perfectly. 

Drax smiled "Hello! I am Drax the Destroyer, on a quest with my friends to kill Thanos! I mean...get...justice?" He looked at Peter Quill who shrugged. 

Natasha smiled "It is a pleasure Aeon" She said politely as Bucky smiled and extended his hand, shaking Aeon's free hand "I'm Bucky, Steve's best friend" he said simply with a smile.

After the greetings pleasantries were done everyone discussed things here and there, before Drax and Zazava went to their room, for private times. 

Everyone meandered to do their own thing unless otherwise needed. The trip back to Earth was uneventful.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
